Accidentally in Love
by Erik'sLittleLotte56
Summary: "I'm giving you 12 roses. 1 fake, 11 real. I will love you until the last rose dies." "But, Erik... the fake rose is never going to die!" Christine exclaimed. He claimed her lips passionately, gently biting her bottom one. "And neither will my love for you."
1. The Bet

**Well, my friends… I have a new story. One of many that I am going to write. So, here it is! **_**Accidentally in Love. **_**In this story I will make it seem like Carlotta has lust for Erik, but don't worry. Erik doesn't return the feelings. :) Erik is going to seem like a bastard with everyone, except Christine. That's very cute, and I love making Erik cute!**

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own any of the characters from PotO. I might make my own characters depending if I get new ideas as I write on. I wish I owned Erik, but I don't. :(_

**Summary: **_Erik is an opera manager and is tired of Carlotta. She makes a bet with him. He must bed Christine Dantes, Carlotta's geeky niece in two months. If he doesn't, Carlotta will be the lead soprano of all his operas, but if he does, she will quit and never work in the opera business again. But, as he takes Christine out, he realizes that falling in love with her wasn't part of the bet. Modern-day._

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter I: The Bet<strong>

"No! No! No!" Erik groaned. Carlotta rolled her eyes, this was the tenth time he had stopped her. "Carlotta! That is not how you sing you, you insolent women!"

"And how do you sing it, Monsieur Destler? Since you are such an expert in music!" Carlotta spat. Erik growled and rose from his seat in the auditorium. Carlotta grinned.

"C flat! It's a C flat!" he yelled. Carlotta rolled her eyes once more. "Let's end this rehearsal! Carlotta, I want to see you in my office." He demanded and walked to his office that was by the stage. Carlotta happily walked on his heels and closed the door behind her.

Erik turned around and saw that Carlotta approached him seductively and placed her hands on his chest and rubbed it gently. "Shall we continue with this relationship?" she asked. Erik growled and threw her hand off his chest before sitting on the desk chair. Erik felt disgust every time she touched him.

"There was no relationship; it was a no string attached thing. No feelings committed." He said. Carlotta sat on his desk, lowering herself to make her breasts more visible. Erik noticed this, but didn't care. He found it unattractive and she made it seem like she was a whore trying to convince a man on the street. "And, I ended it weeks ago, so if you please stop making yourself look like a cheap whore, and get off my desk. That is the reason why chairs were invented." He spat. Carlotta's face turned red with fury, she sat on the chairs in front of his desk with her arms crossed like a stubborn child.

"Then what do you want?" she asked. She rose and went to sit in front of him and spread open her legs, her costume going up her waist. Erik's brows furrowed and looked at her with a disgusted face.

"Please, Madame. Close your legs, your smell is going to perfume the room and trust me. It's not something good." He muttered and rose from the chair to walk away from her. Carlotta gasped at his insult. Erik grabbed a folder that a title on it, _The Phantom of the Opera_. One of his operas he was working on. Carlotta rose from the desk and looked at him. "You have been tempting me for weeks, Carlotta. And you know the only reason you have the lead role is because of the sex. You are horrible at singing and you weren't that great in bedding either." He said. Carlotta raised a hand to slap him, but Erik caught her wrist and pushed her away. "I brought you here to tell you that you're fired."

"You can't fire me!" she yelled. Erik cringed at the high pitch of her voice.

"I believe I just did. Now leave." He commanded. She stepped in his way and smiled.

"Wait, how about we make a bet?" she asked sweetly. Erik sighed.

"Why the hell, would I want to make a bet? Especially with you?" he asked. Carlotta grinned and sat on the chairs, while Erik sat in his desk chair.

"Well, this is something we both would like." She stated. Erik nodded his head, and Carlotta continued. "I have a niece. She has been asking me if you had any opening jobs here. I want you to hire her." She started. Erik groaned. The last thing he needed was a relative of Carlotta. "And you must bed her within two months. If I win and you don't bet her, I will be in the lead role of all your operas."

"And if I win?" Erik asked. Carlotta looked at him, and shrugged.

"What do you want?"

"If I win you will leave and never work in any opera business again." He said grinning. Carlotta nodded her head and held out her hand. Erik shook it and Carlotta spoke.

"I shall bring here tomorrow, you will give her whatever job you want." She said before she left the office, making Erik think of his actions.

"What have I done? I just put an innocent girl in a bet!" he said to himself. He pushed his fingers through his hair in frustration. He took of his half mask and rubbed his face. _What have I put a young girl into?_

* * *

><p>Carlotta returned home to find his twenty-one year old niece, sitting on the sofa. She had her legs crossed. Her chocolate curls were up in a ponytail like they always were when she was reading. She was wearing dark blue skinny jeans, with a dark green shirt that had a black G clef. She was barefoot and her toenails were painted dark green like her shirt. She was reading <strong>Wuthering Heights<strong> and had her brows furrowed to show she was really concentrating on the book.

She looked at the clock and saw that it was 8:39 pm. She always saw Christine in the same position every time she returned home, and it annoyed her for some reason.

Carlotta gave her a fake smiled and greeted her. "Hello, Christine! I'm home." Christine's sea blue eyes rose from the book and she gave her aunt a smiled. "I have great news, Christine! I asked Monsieur Destler if you could have a job and he accepted."

Christine squealed. She ran and hugged Carlotta. "Really? You mean it?"

"I wouldn't have said so if I didn't." Christine grinned and ran off to her room with the happiest mood ever. Carlotta groaned.

She never liked her niece; she was stuck with her ever since her sister and that husband of hers drown when they were on a cruise. Christine was perfect at everything and to Carlotta's dismay; she had the most magnificent opera voice.

She hated Christine, and she'll be damn if the precious Christine Dantes takes Erik away from her as well.

**A/N: Well, that was the first chapter! It was pretty short, I know. But, I hoped you guys enjoyed it! Please review!**


	2. New Job

**Chapter II: New Job**

Erik was drumming his fingers on his desk. He was nervous, he should have never agreed to this stupid bet. He was putting an innocent girl's virginity at risk and he might even hate her, and he would ruin that girl's life! God, he hated himself, he was turning exactly like his father… he said he loved his mother and impregnated her, then left her. And who did she blame? None other than the baby.

A knock came from the door to his office and Erik sat up. Coming away from his thoughts. "Come in!" he called. Carlotta strolled in. Erik felt his blood begin to rush with nervousness. Carlotta gave him a look of disgust and Erik returned the look.

"My niece is waiting… do you have a job for her?" she asked. Erik stood on his feet and nodded. Carlotta went out of the office and came back in with a young woman behind her. Erik looked up and was stunned.

She… she was beautiful! She had chestnut curls, her skin was pale, and her eyes were big puddles of blue. She was wearing a white sundress that showed her beautiful curves. Her legs looked so soft and her feet her hiding in silver flats. "Erik, this is my niece Christine Dantes. Christine this is Erik Destler."

"A pleasure to meet you, Monsieur Destler." She said and held out her hand. Erik took it and lifted it to his lips, unknowingly giving it a beautiful kiss. Christine felt her cheeks turn hot, and Erik smiled at her blush. She gave him a warm smile and Erik gave her a sweet smile.

"The pleasure is all mine, I assure you." He said. Christine grinned. Carlotta looked at Erik and he waved his hand, dismissing her. Carlotta gaped at his .rudeness; she gave a small 'hmph' and stomped out. "Well, I'm sorry to say there are no open spots for the opera, but you make help me here in the office." He suggested. Christine nodded; although she was disappointed… she seemed happy to be in the opera.

"Oh, yes! I know how to organize things!" She said happily. Erik grinned.

"Wonderful! I have a few operas that need to be organized." He said. Christine blushed again and put her hands behind her back.

"When can I start?" she asked.

"Today or tomorrow." He said. Christine smiled and moved closer.

"I would really like to start today." She said. Erik smiled and grabbed three folders that were in the drawers of his desk. He handed them to her and Christine smiled. Erik sat at his desk and Christine looked confused. "Um, where should I work?"

Erik looked up at her with a smile on his face and pointed to the empty desk in the corner of the empty room. Christine looked over and felt her face turn red from embarrassment. "Oh, right…" she walked over and sat down the chair and began to organize the music.

Erik couldn't help, but raise his eyes every few minutes to look at her. She was beautiful, she looked like an angel and he had never seen anyone like her. She looked pure innocent like a little butterfly, and he was the damn spider who made her get stuck on the spider web before and then he's going to eat her up.

Erik began writing lyrics for the opera, _The Phantom of the Opera_. He was trying to figure out names for his opera. His paper had the main characters with no names. He looked at Christine and smiled. He grabbed the paper and wrote down,

_The Protégé: __**Christine Daae**_

He was glad he had already the last names. He kept thinking of names when he came across the prima donna, he knew who he was going to name.

_Prima Donna:__** Carlotta Giudicelli**_

_The Phantom:__** Erik.**_

_The Vicomte: _

Erik decided to leave it blank. He didn't know how he was going to name the Vicomte de Changy. There was no one he hated to name after the stupid fop that takes Christine away from the Phantom. He became so concentrate of thinking a name for the fop that when he looked up at the clock it was 7:53 PM.

"Oh… Mademoiselle Dantes. Work ends at six. Forgive me; I was concentrated on my work." Christine was looking at him and then at clock.

"That's alright. I was concentrated too." She stood and grabbed her purse, when Erik looked at her. "What's the matter?"

"Are you walking?" he asked.

"Yes, why?"

"Mademoiselle Dantes, it gets quite cold. Would you like a ride?" he asked. Christine hesitated. She looked at her phone and checked her phone for the weather. 42 degrees F. She sighed and looked up at Erik.

"Sure. I would love a ride." She said. He placed his coat on her, while he just wore his dress coat.

Erik smiled and Christine walked with him to his car in the parking lot. Christine was astonished when she saw the car. It was a black Rolls-Royce Phantom! Erik opened the door for her and Christine giggled under her breath. He was such a gentlemen. Christine got in the car and Erik closed the car door before he went to his side and turned on the car. Erik turned on his radio while he drove. Christine listened to Mozart's Serenade No. 7. Christine closed her eyes and let the music surround her.

Erik looked at her and smirked. "Love classical music?" he asked. Christine opened her eyes at the sound of his voice and looked at him.

"I beg your pardon?" she asked.

"You love classical music?" he asked again. Christine nodded and sat up when she noticed that she was slouching. She felt the car was getting warm, and welcomed the heat.

"Oh, yes! It's beautiful!" Christine said, happily. Erik smiled. He had truly never met anyone that he had felt comfortable with, and he had only just met her. She was sweet, ambitious, polite, and kind. She was the most welcoming woman he had ever met.

"It is." He stated. Christine grinned. Erik parked the car in front of Christine's home. He got out of the car and opened the car door for Christine. He helped her out and walked her to her front door. He observed Christine and Carlotta's home. It was small and beige. The roof was coffee brown and as were the sides of the windows. Her door was pure white.

"Thank you, Monsieur." She whispered when they were at the door. She gently placed a kiss on his cheek, and took out her keys to open the door, but Erik grabbed her hand before she could.

"Mademoiselle…" he started. Christine looked at him. Her blue eyes looking at him with curiosity. "Would you like to go out to dinner… Friday night? J-just so I can fully know the woman I hired." Erik said. Christine hesitated.

She barely knew him! And he was asking her on a date? That doesn't seem right, but she has nothing else to do and she seems a little curious towards the man with the mask.

"I would love to go out with you." She smiled. "I mean business dinner. On one condition." She teased. Erik cocked a brow.

"Oh? And what is that condition?" he asked with the same tone of humor she was using. Christine smiled.

"You call me Christine, not Mademoiselle Dantes. It's too formal." She said. Erik chuckled, and Christine felt her knees melting under her. His laugh was rich and beautiful, just like his voice. She would kill to have a boyfriend with that beautiful voice.

"Then, you must call me Erik. I must admit, Monsieur Destler makes me sound old." He teased. Christine giggled. He grabbed her hand, kissing her knuckles. "Goodnight, Erik." She whispered. Erik stepped back and spoke.

"Goodnight, Christine." He said, before walking towards his car, when he heard little feet running behind him.

"Wait, Erik!" she called. Erik turned to her and saw her take off his coat and handed it to him. "Here, Thank you." She said. Erik took it and smiled. He made sure she went inside safely before leaving to his home.

He knew that this was all part of the bet; he was going to have no feelings for her. He was going to act like prince charming sweep her off her feet, bed her, and then Carlotta is gone. What could possibly go wrong?

**A/N: I know. It wasn't a very good chapter, but Christine has a job! First date is next and let me say this; I will enjoy writing that chapter! For those of you who are waiting for Always and Forever chapter, I will update tomorrow or Sunday! Promise. Ta ta! :)**


	3. First Date: Part 1

**Hint: Erik Singing**

_Christine Singing_

_** Both Singing**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter III: First Date- Part One<strong>

The whole week was fun for Erik. This was something that was rare. He rarely had fun with anyone and he actually enjoyed Christine's presence. She was a very sweet and a hard worker. Erik found that she was beautiful. Not only by her appearance, but her personality.

It was Friday, and Erik and Christine were busy doing their work. Erik still couldn't find a name for the Vicomte for his new opera.

Just then, Raoul came in. "Monsieur Destler? Monsieur Reyer wants to speak with you." He said. Erik nodded and left the room. Raoul was about to leave when he saw Christine organizing the opera named, _Don Juan Triumphant_. Raoul stepped closer to her and smiled. "Why, hello there." He greeted. Christine looked up and saw a man about two years older than her. He had long blonde hair that reached his shoulders. He had very dark blue eyes and a smile on his face.

"Um, Good Afternoon." She greeted back. Raoul grinned and sat at the corner of his desk with his arm crossed across his chest.

"Well, do you have a name, dearie? Or should I just call you sexy?" he asked. Christine gaped at him, and furrowed her brows at him.

"My name is Christine. Now, do you have a name, or should I just call you insolent pig?" she spat. Raoul raised his brows and stood from the desk.

"My name is Raoul, but you can call me anything you want me to be…" he whispered, seductively. Christine felt uncomfortable and back more into her chair.

"Monsieur Chanes," a dark voice came from behind Raoul. "if you would kindly leave Mademoiselle Dantes alone and leave my office." He snapped. Raoul knew better than to anger Erik so he quickly left. Christine turned to Erik and stood up.

"Thank you, Erik. He was starting to bother me." She said. Erik smiled and gave a mock bow.

"If you bothers you any other time, you tell me, Christine. Alright?" he said. _You're on my death list, Raoul!_ Erik thought. Christine smiled and nodded her head. "What time would you like me to pick you up?" he asked. Christine blushed as she remembered they had a 'business' date tonight.

"Around seven. If that's okay…" she said. Erik nodded his head.

"Yes, seven is fine." He said. Christine smiled. "Wear something casual." Christine looked at him.

"Casual? We're going somewhere fancy?" she asked. Erik grinned.

"You'll see…" he whispered. Christine was becoming really curious and gave a tiny pout. Erik saw it and found adorable.

"Oh, fine! Be secretive and mysterious!" she said before going back to her work. Erik smiled and also returned to his work. He knew what the name of the Vicomte is now. He took out the paper and wrote,

_The Vicomte: __**Raoul de Changy**_

* * *

><p>Christine was in her room, looking for things to wear. She just came out of the shower, and couldn't find anything! She never had anything casual! She knew her mother did, and her clothing was kept in a trunk in front of her bed. Christine gulped and went towards it.<p>

She has never touched her parent's things since their death. She slowly opened her mother's trunk and to her delight and luckiness, she found dresses, shoes, and jewelry. She grinned and picked out a purple puffy dress from the bottom. It was strapless and on the waist it had a silky line all around the middle, with a big silky bow on the side. In the middle of the bow was a jewel.

Christine smiled. It was beautiful. She quickly placed it on and put on some silver high heels that were in her closet. Christine went to her own jewelry box, and took out diamond earrings her father gave her for her sixteenth birthday. She placed them on and saw her curls were going crazy as they were drying. She grabbed her hairspray and sprayed it on her hair and began fixing her chestnut curls. She then did her make-up.

Christine wasn't much of wearing a lot of make-up, except mascara and lip gloss, but today she put on eyeliner, a light skin color lipstick, and blush.

Christine looked at herself in the mirror and checked her alarm clock that was next to her bed. 6:42 PM. There was still time. Christine grabbed a small silver purse from the trunk and placed her phone, a few make-up, perfume and mouth spray. (Just in case)

Christine put on a perfume called _Passion by Elizabeth Taylor_. She loved the smell, it was strong, but it lasted. She heard the doorbell ring and felt very nervous, but excited. She carefully walked to the front door and opened it.

Erik looked up and felt breathless. She looked absolutely gorgeous. Her curls were down and perfect. Her body looked so curvy with that dress, and her make-up made her look so beautiful. She looked like an angel who came down from earth to be with one deformed human.

Christine smiled. He looked so handsome! He had his hair was combed back like he always had it. He had another white mask that looked very new and pure white. His amber eyes were looking at her with wonder. He was wearing a black tuxedo and Christine felt her knees wanting to buckle under her. She had never seen anyone like him.

"You look beautiful, Christine." He whispered. Christine's smile grew bigger.

"Thank you, Erik. You look very handsome." She said. Erik grabbed her hand and kissed her knuckles. Christine gave a nervous giggle. "I'll just get my coat." She quickly went to her room and grabbed her coat and her purse. Carlotta came out of the kitchen and looked at her.

"Where are you going?" she asked with a slight hissing in her voice. Christine looked at her and saw that Erik was waiting for her at the front door.

"I'm going out to a restaurant with Erik." She said and quickly left to go back to Erik. Erik looked at her and smiled.

"Ready?" he asked. Christine nodded and closed the door behind her. Erik walked with her to the car and opened the car door for her. Christine got in and then they quickly left.

"Where are we going, Erik?" she asked. Erik grinned and stopped the car. He got out and opened the door for her. "Where are we, Erik?" she asked.

"This restaurant is called 'Le Paradis Sur Terre'. It means 'The Heaven on Earth'. It's a French restaurant, but it's very good." He said. Christine nodded and Erik helped her out of the car. Christine came out and was astonished by the restaurant. It was amazing and big!

"Erik…" she started. Erik took her hand and took her inside. Christine quickly followed and when they went inside many men stared at her. Christine held on to Erik's arm, and Erik looked at her and saw that men were looking at her with lustful eyes. Erik put an arm around her waist and pulled her closer.

"Come, my darling wife!" Erik exclaimed. "Let us go to out reserved table!" he said as he placed a kiss on her cheek. Christine smiled and went along with the act, but deep inside she felt her heart beat faster by the simple kiss Erik gave her.

When they got to her table, Christine smiled at him. "Thank you, Erik."

"Of course." He said. A waiter came and gave them both menus. Erik looked over at Christine. He had to say, he didn't really want to date her, he wanted to win this bet even though it's low, even for him. He hated to put this innocent girl in this stupid craziness, but he hated Carlotta a lot more.

The waiter returned. "What would you like to drink?" he asked.

Erik looked up at him. "Red wine for me. Thank you." The waiter wrote it down and looked at Christine. "Would you like red wine, Christine?" Erik asked. Christine shook her head.

"Oh, no. I don't drink." She looked at the waiter. "I would like sweet tea, please?" The waiter nodded and left before taking their orders. Erik ordered duck an l'orange, and Christine ordered lamb and artichoke.

After the waiter left, there was an awkward silence in the air and Christine nor did Erik know what to say. Christine got an idea.

"Erik, how about we play fifteen questions!" Christine asked, happily. Erik cocked his brow, but was curious what that was.

"I'm afraid I do not know what fifteen questions is." He said. Christine smiled and sat up higher in her chair.

"Fifteen questions is a simple game. It's just to learn something more. I ask fifteen questions and you answer them honestly." She said. Erik swallowed a gulp of nervousness, but reluctantly nodded his head. Christine smiled.

"Okay. What's your full name?"

"Erik Charles Destler."

"If you could take a year off for traveling, where is the first place you'd go?"

"England."

"Who was your first love?"

"Never had one." Christine frowned, but moved on.

"If you could have a superpower what would it be?"

"Hm, I guess… read minds."

"What is your type of girl?"

"One, who would be faithful, is kind and trustworthy. She knows what she wants; she can love someone for who they are not what they look like." Christine smiled at this.

"What kind of music do you like?"

"Classical/Opera."

"Do you have a pet?"

"Yes, a cat. Her name is Ayesha."

"Where are you from?"

"Rouen, France."

"Do you believe in true love?"

"Perhaps."

"What is your favorite book?"

"Gone With the Wind."

"Favorite song?"

"Con Te Partiro."

"Favorite color?"

"Red wine."

"Favorite artist?"

"Andrea Bocelli."

"Favorite food?"

"Steak… I guess."

"What are the qualities that you want in your life partner?"

"Music."

"See? That was simple wasn't it?" She asked. Erik smiled and nodded his head. Christine smiled and they continued to eat.

When they were both finished, a person requested to the band to play "Can't Help Falling In Love". Erik smiled; it's one of his favorite songs. He looked at Christine. "Would you like to dance?"

"D-d-dance? Oh, no… I don't know how to." She whispered. Erik stood and held out his hand. Christine looked at it and then at him.

"Never harmed anyone to try." He said. Christine nodded and took his hand. They went about ten feet away from the band where there were no tables. Christine placed one hand on his shoulder while the other one was holding on to Erik's. Erik same had one holding on to hers, and his other was on her waist. It was only music playing, and Erik began singing along with the music.

"**Wise men say, only fools rush in… but I can't help falling in love with you.**" He began. Christine smiled. Other people who were eating heard Erik's voice and turned to the couple who were the only ones dancing. Christine looked into his amber eyes and opened her mouth to sing.

"_Shall__I stay, would it be a sin… if I can't help falling in love with you?_" Christine voice lifted a perfect pitched. Erik was astonished. He never thought that Christine had the voice of an angel! "_Like a river flow…_

"**Surely to the sea**_..."_

"_Darling, so it goes…"_

"**Some things are meant to be.**"

"_**So, take my hand! Take my whole life, too…**_"

"_**For,**** I can't help… falling in love with you."**_ Erik felt his heart soar. Their voices sounded as if they were meant to be mix together. They sounded perfect.

"_And falling in love…"_ They stopped as the music surrounded them. Erik and Christine just stared at each other, both of them taking deep breaths.

"_**Some things are meant to be! Take my hand! Take my whole life, too… For, I can't help… falling in love with you!**_" Both their pitches matched and they held each other closer. "_**For I can't help falling in love with you…**_"

Everyone in the restaurant applauded at them. It was only then that Erik and Christine realized people had heard them. Christine blushed and Erik smiled at her. Erik took a bow and Christine followed by giving a curtsy. Erik kissed Christine's hand and took her back to the table and lifted his hand and called for the check.

Erik turned to Christine. "I never knew you had such a beautiful voice, Christine. You can make angels weep."

"Thank you, Erik." She said. Erik smiled at her, and Christine felt her cheeks go red. Erik loved that, she blush at the littlest things. Show her beautiful innocence.

"I think that you can reach heaven with that voice with guidance." He said. Christine nodded.

"Yes, but I can never find one…"

"I can teach you." Erik said. Christine looked at him.

"Really?"

"Sure, I mean you can go far with that talent, Christine. I would love to see you accomplish so many dreams." Christine gleamed at his statement. Just then, the waiter can with the check and Erik too it, trying to hid the price from Christine, but she got a glance. She saw their dinner cost… 124 dollars! **(A/N: I don't know how much that is in francs! Sorry!)**

Erik handed it in and Christine looked at him with wide eyes. "Erik! That dinner was expensive!" She whispered.

"Don't worry about it, Christine." He whispered back. Christine was surprised. Erik stood and took her hand and they left the restaurant.

"Are you sure you don't want me to pay you back?" She asked. Erik chuckled.

"No! Its fine, Christine. Now are you ready for part two of our date?"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Part two will be next, folks!**

**Christine's Dress: ** www. digitalgirlgames wp-content / uploads / 2011 / 05 / Beautiful-Strapless-Tull-Short-Prom-Dresses-With-Bow-Sash. jpg


	4. First Date: Part 2

**Chapter IV: **First Date- Part Two

Erik and Christine began to walk around the streets, it was 8:53 PM last time he checked his watch and he was holding on to Christine's hand.

"So, what's part two of our _business_ date?" Christine asked, curiously. Erik smiled and turned to her.

"Going to our offices." Erik said. Christine's brows furrowed and Erik laughed. "Christine, I was only joking." He said. Christine rolled her eyes, but smiled. Erik grabbed her hand and took her to another close park nearby. "Have you ever been here, Christine?"

"No, I haven't." Erik smiled and took her closer to the lake. He knew that what they were about to see was going to amaze her. As they kept walking towards the lake, Christine's curiosity began to grow more and more.

To her surprise it looked wonderful, but she had never seen the park at night. It was beautiful and peaceful. Erik and Christine sat in the bench and their view was the shining lake. Christine's eyes sparkled with the moonlight and Erik somehow felt something wonderful inside him while being with her.

"I know this isn't very great, but-"

"No… it nice." Christine interrupted. "It's lovely to be out here and to feel the wonderful fresh air." Christine turned and smiled at him. Erik returned the smiled and looked towards the lake. Erik grinned and closed his eyes.

"Sing for me, Christine." Erik whispered. Christine smiled and looked at him. He was waiting for her heavenly voice to fill his ears.

"_O mio babbino caro,_

_Mi piace è bello, bello;_

_Vo'andare in Porta Rossa_

_A comperar l'anello!_"

Erik sucked in a harsh breath. He cannot believe this woman is not famous; her voice is beautiful and angelic! How could she have gone unknown? "Your voice is so beautiful, Christine." Erik said opening his eyes and looking at her. Christine felt her cheeks redden. "Now, I believe there is a debt between us. You see, I have been asked fifteen questions, and now I must ask you fifteen questions." Christine grinned.

"Okay, shoot!" She said, happily.

"What your full name?"

"Christine Marie Dantes."

"Who was your first boyfriend?"

"Victor Martinez." She said, sighing in disgust.

"What is your favorite color?"

"Hm. Any color, but I guess I would pick… mauve." Erik cocked his brow in the choice of color and Christine giggled.

"Are you an indoor or outdoor person?"

"Indoor."

"Who's your favorite singer?"

"I like Ramin Karimloo."

"Do you like your job?"

"Yes, I do! Except my part-time job, at the café."

"What is your dream?"

"To become a famous opera singer."

"Who do you hate?"

"I don't hate anyone. I just strongly dislike people." Erik chuckled at her answer.

"What is your favorite flower?"

"Roses or Daisies."

"What is your favorite food?"

"I don't have a favorite food."

"What is your favorite book?"

"Les Miserables."

"Your biggest insecurity?"

"My… body." She quietly whispered. Erik furrowed his brows.

"Where are you from?"

"Upsala, Sweden."

"Do you believe in true love?"

"Yes, I do."

"Who are you envious of?"

"My aunt Carlotta." Christine said. Christine was always jealous of her. She had a wonderful voice and body… also she used to have Erik's heart. Or so she was told. She wanted to be with Erik. She knows she had only known for a week and then today, but then something inside her told her, he was her right man.

"Why are you envious of her?" Erik asked. Christine merely shook her head, not wanting to respond. Erik left it alone, but he was still very curious.

Christine looked at Erik and then she saw that he was looking at her lips. Christine began to look at his and both of them began to lean into each other. Christine felt her heart racing and-

_SPLASH!_

Christine squealed, and Erik groaned as they were soaked with water from the lake. Two boys where running off laughing with two buckets in their hands. Erik growled at looked at Christine. They both fell into an awkward silence.

Christine was relieved and yet disappointed that they didn't kiss. Erik seemed to be feeling the same thing.

"Perhaps it is best if we get going, Christine." Christine nodded in agreement. Erik took her hand in his and they went back to the car. Christine blushed as Erik opened the car door for her. Erik smiled and closed the door as she got in as he went over to the driver side, and got in.

"Thank you, Erik. I really loved tonight." Christine whispered. Erik nodded and started the car, before he drove off. Christine kept thinking of how they almost kissed, they barely knew each other for a week, and yet everything felt so right.

Erik couldn't believe he was about to kiss her! He knew that he was supposed to win her before bed her, but kissing her on the first date is… well, a no-no! What kind of idiot kisses on the first date! Apparently him.

Erik shook his head and continued on to Christine's home. He didn't really look forward to seeing Carlotta. He turned to look at Christine who was still not looking him. "Christine? May I take you somewhere?" Christine slowly turned her head to look at him, yet afraid to make eye contact with him.

"Where?" she asked.

"Well, that will be a surprise." Erik smiled as he turned the car around and headed downtown. Christine felt a little nerve of curiosity hit her. She sat up in chair, and she bit back a grin. As she saw that Erik was headed to theater, where they worked.

"Erik?" she said, confused. Erik smiled and parked the car. He opened Christine's door and grabbed her hand before shutting the car door.

He went to the doors of the opera house and he unlocked them. "Erik, what are you doing?" she asked a smile on her face. He smiled back and they looked on the stage. There was a giant orchestra playing _Mozart's Serenade No. 7_.

Christine smiled and looked at Erik. "I let them borrow the opera house for rehearsals, and I love to come and watch them every now and then. By the look of it, you seem fascinated by them."

"Fascinated? It's far deeper than that, Erik. It's so wonderful to watch music here. The notes echo off the walls and there is not a single sound to bother them… except us." She said with a tiny smile. Erik smiled back, and they both went to the seats. They sat down and watch the conductor direct everything, the music seemed to surround them both… making them relax.

Erik smiled. _This was a pretty good date. The kiss was awkward… but I feel like I am going to enjoy hanging out with Christine. It will be such a pity for her, but at the end of the day… she and I will never talk again. _He thought to himself. Christine looked at Erik; he seemed to be lost in thought. She cautiously rested her head on his shoulder and sighed.

"Thank you, Erik." She whispered over the orchestra who began to play _Pie Jesu_. "I cannot remember the last time, I had this much enjoyment."

"You're welcome, Christine." He whispered back.

_If only you knew, my dear… if only you knew…_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I am not evil... ^_^ **_  
><em>

**Anywho, don't complain about the short chapters, I make them short because I want to have more chapters. Please understand. Love you guys, and I hope I get reviews. I'll update sooner...**

**Can I have more reviews?**

**No?**

**Okay...**


	5. Kisses

**Chapter V: Kisses**

Erik and Christine had been going out on dates for the past three weeks. Much to Carlotta's dismay, Erik seemed much more into it than she thought he was going to. Erik made Christine stay one hour every day for their music lessons. Not that Christine protested.

Erik was in his office, sitting on the piano that was on the opposite side of Christine's desk. He looked at the paper in front of him and sighed. He couldn't come up with a song that _Christine_ and _The Phantom_ could sing. He was supposedly her Angel of Music, and he finally came to her as a man. He always guided her, went to her in her sleep, protected her, and helped her with her talent.

Erik sighed and banged on the keys of the piano, in frustration.

"Good morning, Erik." Christine greeted as she entered the office. Erik turned to her and smiled.

"Good morning, Christine." He returned. Christine sat at her desk and hung her purse on her desk chair. She turned and looked at him.

"Are you working on your opera?" she asked. Erik sighed and nodded. "Well, by the looks of it, it seems you are having a hard time." She claimed.

"Yes, actually. It's difficult to come up with the lyrics…" Erik said. Christine stood from her desk and sat with him on the piano stool. Erik looked at her curiously, and tensed a bit.

"May I help?" she asked. Erik cocked a brow at her. "I mean, I used to help my father with his music too. He was a violinist." Erik smiled at her and nodded.

"Of course, my dear. I need all the help I can get." He said. Christine smiled and tapped her chin with her finger.

"So what exactly is this song about?"

"Well, it's when The Phantom finally comes forward to Christine." Erik said. This time, Christine cocked a brow with a slight smirk.

"Her name is Christine too?" She asked. Erik cleared his throat.

"I-um… yes. It is…" He stuttered. Christine giggled and smiled.

"Well, anyway… I remember you told me the plot of this and he would sing and come to her in dreams, right?" Erik nodded. "Well, how about this?" She looked at the music notes carefully and then nodded. She opened her mouth and sang.

"_In sleep he sang to me…_" She stopped for a moment to think, and then continued. "_In dreams he came… That voice which calls to me, and speaks my name._" She stopped and looked at Erik who had a smile on his face.

"Honestly, Christine. You never cease to amaze me." He declared. Christine grinned and gave a small giggle.

"Yes, well, like I said… I used to help my father with his music." She quickly stood up and Erik went after her. He quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her into his arms. Christine gasped, as he pulled her close to his body. Christine gasped as she looked at him with wide eyes.

They have been on five dates in the past three weeks and yet Christine feels her heart beat faster every time he looks at her, even if it's a small glance. And yet, now… with him holding her like this was making her blood run hotter.

Erik moved his hands to her waist, staring into her beautiful puddles of blue eyes. He moved his eyes to her plump pink lips. He bit his own, wanting to taste her mouth. He cupped her face gently, before he moved his face down and kissed her.

Christine gave a tiny whimper, and moved her arms around his neck; she had always been shy to kiss Erik. She read in a romance book that on the third day, it was the time where the kiss was allowed. She let her mind wonder why he never kissed her, but now that entire mind was set on, was Erik. Christine moved her hands to Erik's soft hair.

_Phase two: kissing Christine_ was complete. But, his mind began to wonder why kissing Christine felt so good. It was wrong, and yet it felt right. "Christine…" he whispered in between the kiss. He licked her lips and she happily opened, welcoming him.

Erik caressed her tongue with his; loving the tiny moan she was giving. Erik pulled her closer, wanting to taster her deeper, he felt like he could get enough of her. He need more.

"Monsieur Destler!" Raoul called, knocking on the door. Erik and Christine pulled away from each other, and quickly began to fix themselves.

"Come in, Raoul." Erik growled. Christine rushed to her desk and sat down, quickly organizing the operas.

Raoul came in carrying some papers to Erik. Erik took them and began to read through and sign some of them. Raoul seemed to wonder off by Christine's desk and looked down at her.

"So, Christine… are you single?" He asked. Christine raised her eyes to look at him. She crossed her arms over her chest and frowned.

"No. I am quite taken." She said. Raoul chuckled and sat upon her desk, a bad habit he seemed to have.

"Oh, really? Would he mind if I took you on a date tonight?" Raoul asked her. Christine opened her mouth to speak, but was interrupted by Erik who stood up quickly and giving the papers harshly to Raoul.

"Yes, Monsieur Chanes! He would mind, but he wouldn't mind you leaving his office." He snapped as he pushed Raoul out, and shut the door behind him. Erik shook his head in annoyance, and sat at his desk going back to work on the rising action of _The Phantom of the Opera_.

Christine was looking at him and smiled. She stood and walked to Erik's desk. He immediately looked up at her, and Christine blushed. "I-um… I was wondering if you could come over to my house tonight… for dinner. I know that you dislike my aunt, so I picked a day where she isn't going to be home."

Erik smiled at her shyness of asking him. He stood and placed a kiss to her forehead. "I would love to come over, Christine." He said. Christine beamed and her smiled widened.

"Really? You would?" She asked. Erik chuckled and nodded his head. Christine looked down at her feet nervously. "Say around seven-thirty?" Erik placed his hand under her chin, and gently lifted her face up. Christine looked into his eyes, and Erik gently brushed his lips against her.

"Sounds perfect." Erik whispered. Christine smiled and nodded, before going back to her desk. Erik did as well and sat back down writing more ideas for his opera.

* * *

><p>Christine went straight home and began to cook Chicken Parmesan, with spaghetti on the side. She prepared some Iced Tea then when she was finished she got herself ready. Christine applied lip gloss and lit bit of mascara. She was simple and that's how she left it.<p>

She put on a sleeveless white blouse that had ruffles from both the shoulders to her breast, and then made a straight line down. Christine took a black skirt that was placed on her waist and cover the shirt from the stomach below. She put on shiny black heels and looked in the mirror.

While brushing her curls, she could not help, but think of all the wonderful sensations she was feeling about that kiss. Erik made butterflies rise in her stomach. She loved the feeling and happy thought he gave her. It was like a fairy tale. Christine quickly shook her head.

It was not the time for think such things. She heard a knock on her front door. She quickly went to open it, and found Erik looking at her with a smile on his face and a large bouquet of roses in his hands. He lean down and placed a kiss on her soft lips.

Christine smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck. This was going to be a great date…

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'm back! I went to _somewhere_, for vacation. I just came back yesterday and began to type after I unpacked. :)**

**In case you are wondering why I made the kiss in this chapter and think I'm rushing, it is because the other chapters are going to be more about the relationship, their date, their happiness, etc. Okie dokie? Alright.**

**Those waiting for Civilizing a Commoner, I am still writing chapters. It's pretty hard knowing that that is all a show and have to describe the details of the Royal family. I'll try to update soon that story.**


	6. Sixth Date

**Chapter VI: Sixth Date**

Christine pulled away with a smile on her face. "Please, come in." she said. Erik entered her house, and turned to look at her. Christine smiled at him, but then looked at the roses in his hands. "Are those for me?" she asked.

"Of course." He said handing Christine the roses. She happily took them and gently sniffed them.

"Thank you, they're lovely." She said. "Do, follow me. Dinner is ready." She went to the kitchen with Erik following behind. She grabbed a vase from a cabinet and poured some cold water in it, before gently putting the roses inside the vase.

Erik smiled at her, she was a wonder. She was such a sweet little thing… He quickly shook his head when he realized she was talking to him.

"Pardon?"

"I asked if you'd like to eat now, or a bit later." Christine repeated. Erik gave a smile.

"Now, please." Christine nodded and took out plates. Erik went to her side and helped her. Christine opened her mouth to protest, but Erik raised his hand. "Please, I'd love to help you." Christine nodded and they quickly set the table.

After a few more minutes they were both settled and Erik decided to strike up a conversation. "Please tell me, Christine… how is it that you know how to sing?"

"I don't… I mean, I always just sang as a child with my father, who was a violinist." Christine said. "My mother was an opera singer as well; she would sing me lullabies when I had nightmares as a child… I miss them so." Christine whispered. Erik looked at her carefully.

"What happened to them, if you don't mind me asking…?"

Christine looked at him and gave a soft smile. "They were on a cruise for their anniversary; they sent me letters and postcards saying how happy they were. That they were enjoying it over there. I was so happy for them; I knew how much they loved each other, and how much they cared." Christine's smile slowly disappeared. "One day I got a letter saying… that, the boat hit something, I'm not even sure what exactly it was. The boat shook and my mother fell off… she never knew to swim. My father… um," By this time Erik had stood and got on his knees in front of her, holding on to her hands tightly. "he jumped to save her, and they couldn't reach the boat anymore. They drowned…"

Christine felt tears rushing down her cheeks. She felt ridiculous for crying, but she couldn't contain her sadness. She missed her parents more than anything in the world. She could she would to anything to hear their voices again. Just to tell her to move on and be happy without them. But she couldn't, it was too painful to take in.

Erik helped her to her feet, and pulled her into an embrace, knowing that she needed that. Christine held on to him tightly, her tears staining his dress coat.

Erik was caressing her curls gently, knowing that there was no words that needed to be spoken…

* * *

><p>After a while, Erik and Christine went to the living room and sat to talk about their personal lives. They laughed, they smiled, even felt pity.<p>

After a while, silence filled the air, and Christine had a thought that had been clouding her mind all day since work. She wanted to ask, but was nervous… now she felt was the chance.

"Erik?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"You called yourself my boyfriend today…" Christine started; Erik felt himself stiffen and looked at her. "And I wanted to make sure… are we…?" Erik gave her half a smile and grabbed her hands.

"Yes, if that is what you'd like, Christine." Christine beam and cuddled closer to Erik.

"Yes, it is." She said. Erik pulled her close and kissed the top of her head. He placed his hand under her chin and lifted her face to his until their lips touched. Christine mewed and opened her mouth, and Erik quickly took the invitation. Their tongues were dancing with each other as Erik had his hands on her waist pulling her atop his lap.

Christine wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him deeper into the kiss. Erik grinded himself against Christine causing her moan. She began to grind back and Erik pushed her down to the couch, before placing himself on top of her, their lips never removing from each other.

"Erik…" Christine moaned, as he went to her throat. "M-m-my bed…room. Please…" Erik nodded and removed himself off of her and she led him quickly to her room, while Erik shut the door and crushed his lips to Christine.

Christine was gently pushed back on the bed and Erik moved on top of her. He felt her fingers place themselves in his hair, pulling him close. Christine felt his hand roam her hips, and she removed her fingers from his hair. She went to his dress coat and carefully pushed it off of him. She began to unbutton his shirt, and feel his chest.

Erik quickly removed himself from Christine. _What the hell am I doing? I am close to having her!_

"Erik?" Christine's voice made him looked at her. She was sitting up in the bed, her curls puffy. "Are you alright?" she asked. Erik began to pace, and Christine looked at him with her brows furrowed.

"I'm fine, my dear…" he stopped pacing then looked at her. "But, I think I'm not ready." He said, swallowing a lump on his throat. Christine nodded her head in understanding. _He's right. Maybe, I was rushing this a bit. We should wait._

"Forgive me, Erik. I didn't mean to hurry things up in-" Before she could continue, Erik interrupted.

"No, my dear. It's me… I just feel the need to wait for a while." Christine smiled and stood to place a kiss on his lips.

"I agree. Forgive me, though." Christine said. Erik shook his head while looking into her beautiful eyes.

"There is nothing to forgive, Christine." He said. "I think I should get going, and it wasn't because of _this_." He said, indicating the situation.

"Alright." She walked him to the door, and Erik was following her, buttoning his shirt. He quickly put on his dress coat.

"I'll see you tomorrow at work, Christine." Erik said, kissing her hand gently. Christine cocked a brow at his sentence.

"Tomorrow I have the day off." She stated. Erik smirked, causing a shiver go up Christine's spine. Only this man can do this to her.

"I know." He replied. Christine shook her head and smacked his arm gently.

"Well, I have my part-time job at the Café, if you want to stop by my lunch time." Erik nodded his head. "I have a break at one o' clock."

"I'll see you, then." He placed another quick kiss to her lip and then went to his car. Christine stared after him, he look at her from inside the car before giving her a wink. Christine giggled and once his car turned the corner, she went back inside.

She felt happy, and was actually looking forward to going to work tomorrow.

"Hm, never thought that I'd actually look forward to that." She whispered to herself. She quickly went to the bathroom and showered, coming out just in time to see Carlotta get home.

They muttered a 'goodnight' to each other, before entering their rooms and turning off the lights.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Who's pumped up to go back to school tomorrow?**

**Not me… Dx**

**Yes, that's where I have been hiding… the school supply stores. Must I enter school? Yes, because I want to become a great writer, and a theater actress. The ONLY reasons I am tolerating classes, other than that, I hate school. Blah, no bueno!**

**Please Review!**


	7. Lunch at the Café:Part One

**Chapter VII: Lunch at the Café-Part One**

Christine was on her way part-time job at Michael's Café. She hated it there, but she only worked at that place to earn extra money.

She went inside to find her best friend, Meg, already giving out orders. Christine went in back and grabbed her work apron, and cap that had the store's name on there. She went to another cash register. "You guys can come over to register two!" she called to the people in line. A guy went up to the register and winked at her. Christine unlocked the register before saying, "Yes, may I take your order?" without looking up.

"Yes, you may… Christine." The voice whispered, Christine looked up and groaned. Raoul. What was he doing here? "I'll have a slice of your _pie_."

"Yeah, right…" Christine whispered in an annoyed tone. She looked up at the clock and it read, 11:24 AM. God, she wished time would speed faster. She looked at Raoul, and gave him a wicked smirk. "What's your real order?"

"A cappuccino with a slice of cheese cake." Christine took order and looked at him.

"That would be $4. 76." She said. Raoul gave her the money and Christine went to the machines and clicked on some buttons to make the cappuccino, while she went to the tiny fridge and got a slice of cheese cake, placing it in a plastic container. She put the cake in a paper bag and placed a lid on the cup, finally giving it to Raoul.

"Have a nice day." She said with a fake smile. Raoul gave her a wink and left the store. Christine rolled her eyes and went back to taking orders.

"Who was that sexy guy?" Meg asked. Christine looked at her friend with her brows furrowed.

"That was Raoul Chanes, a flirt who apparently never leaves me alone." Christine said while, taking orders, preparing coffees and taking them back while having a conversation with Meg, who seemed to be doing the same thing.

"Oh, then why don't you go out with him?" Meg asked. Christine blushed.

"Meg, I have a boyfriend." Christine revealed. Meg scoffed really loud that people in the tables looked at them. Christine gave Meg a look and went back to her work.

"And why haven't I known about this, Christine Marie Dantes?" Meg growled. Christine glared at her, and threw a straw at Meg.

"No middle names! And because we only became to be boyfriend and girlfriend, but we had other dates before that." Christine said.

"And how come I am not getting these details?"

"I promise to give them later, but all I can say now is that he is very good looking, he has the most amazing eyes, and he's very… mysterious…" Christine smiled to herself. Meg looked at her best friend and smiled as well. She has never seen Christine this happy since before her parents die. Whoever this man was, Meg would be grateful to.

Christine looked at Meg who was staring at her with a grin on her face. "What?"

"When am I going to meet this dream guy?" Meg asked. Christine shook her head, and looked at Meg.

"He's coming to be with me on my break you can meet him then, but do not embarrass me, Marguerite Antoinette Giry." She said. Meg put her hands up in surrender.

"Fine, but since we have been best friends since kindergarten, I believe he has the right to know how you began to sing 'Twinkle twinkle little star' and then threw up from your nervousness."

"No he doesn't!" Christine cried. "And you won't tell him!" Meg laughed and nodded her head.

"Fine, I won't."

Christine looked at the clocked and it read 1:02 PM. Christine moved away from the cash register and prepared herself mocha. She grabbed a cherry pie and went to go sit on one of the tables. She grabbed a fork and began to eat.

Just then Erik entered the café and looked around seeing no sign of Christine. _I wonder where she is… _He went up to the register and saw a blonde women who had her hair in a ponytail entwined in a cap. She looked up and smiled. "Can I take your order?"

"Yes, may I have black coffee?" Meg nodded and prepared it quickly before bringing it to Erik. "That would be $1.63." Erik handed her the money, before grabbing her hand so she wouldn't move.

"You don't happen to know Christine… Dantes?" Meg grinned and pointed to the table where Christine was eating while looking out the window. Erik nodded his head and muttered a "thank you", before walking to the table.

"Hello, beautiful young lady." Erik said. Christine immediately looked up. She stood up and pecked his lips smiling in-between.

"Hello, Erik." They both sat down, and Christine couldn't keep the smile off her face. Erik took a sip of his coffee, and looked at her closely.

"How are you today, darling?" he asked. Christine sighed, but her smile still on her face.

"Tired, but I'm okay now. I was looking forward to this…" Erik moved to sit next to Christine and pulled her face to his, kissing her deeply. They both jumped when Meg began to shout.

"Get a room you crazy kids!" she yelled, than gave a smile. Christine gave her a look before Meg opened her mouth once more. "Christine your boyfriend is HOT!" Meg quickly hid under the counter quickly. Christine stood from her chair.

"Excuse me for a moment Erik." She said. She went behind the counter and playfully smack Meg's butt. Meg squealed and looked at Christine with a glare. "I am on a date." She growled.

"Hey, I want to meet that cutie." Meg said. Christine groaned and nodded her head in acceptance. Meg smiled and followed her to the table where Erik sat.

"Erik," Christine started. "this is my best friend, Marguerite Giry, or just Meg."

"Hey sexy." Meg said. Erik chuckled and kissed her knuckles.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mademoiselle Giry." Meg gasped and looked at Christine.

"He's a gentleman too? Ugh! How did you get this prince charming?" Christine merely shook her head. "Well, I better let you guys get back to your kissing- aw!" She cried when Christine hit her side of the stomach with her elbow. "Okay! Okay! I'm leaving." She said and went back to the register.

Christine sat down to next to Erik. "Forgive me; she was begging me to introduce her." Christine said.

"I like her." Erik chuckled. Christine smiled, and sighed. "She seems nice."

"She called you sexy." Christine stated. Erik took a sip of his coffee, and cocked a brow.

"So?"

"Only _I_ may call you that…" Christine mumbled under her breath. Erik put an arm over her shoulder and pulled her close.

"Oh really? Why can't other women find me 'sexy'?" Erik asked. Christine began muttering curses in a whisper, and Erik gave out a rich laugh. "Why, Mademoiselle Dantes… you wouldn't happen to be jealous would you?"

"No!" Christine scowled. "I can find another sexy man, just you watch…" Christine said playfully. She stood up and walked to the counter where Meg was. Erik growled and followed her. He scooped her up and gently threw her over his shoulder. "Erik! Put me down!"

"Never…" He growled. Meg was smiling in amusement from all this.

"Don't worry, Erik." Meg started. "You can take her anywhere you want. I cover for her." She said. Erik smirked mischievously.

"Meg, you're not helping!" Christine yelled. People in the café were staring at them, and Christine felt her cheeks redden. Erik seemed to feel Christine's discomfort and looked at the café.

"Yes, may I help you?" Erik growled that it seemed to make the floor rumble. Everyone went back to their lives and Christine's eyes widened.

"Remember to never get on your bad side, Erik." Christine said. Erik smiled and opened the café door, not before hearing Meg scream,

"Use protection!"

Christine scoffed and Erik merely shook his head in amusement. He placed Christine in his car and close the door. He went to the driver's seat and started the car. "Okay, Mr. Kidnapper From My Job," Christine said. "where are you taking me?"

"You'll just have to wait and see, my dear." He said as he pulled out of the parking lot and into the streets of Paris.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Guess who updated today? Me! Something that is going to rarely happen... I hope not, but I have a feeling. Anyway, I didn't go to school because there was a teacher strike today and no teachers would be educating students. Schools closed and laptop on. I been writing this chapter, Civilizing A Commoner, and a book I'm writing.**

**Yup, I use my time wisely. ^-^**


	8. Lunch at the Café: Part Two

**A/N: Guess who's writing this in her school computer lab? That's right, ME! Lol, guys, I am terribly sorry. I have been very busy in school and got annoyed that I couldn't have time to write like I used to. But I thought to use time wisely I would come everyday (during my lunch period) to my lab and write. Nice thinking, eh?**

**All right, on with the chapter! :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter VIII: Lunch At The Café: Part Two<strong>

Erik was driving around pretty quickly as if he couldn't wait to get away. Christine looked over at him and smiled.

"So, can you tell me where you are taking me?" She asked. Erik smirked and shook his head.

"No, Christine. It's supposed to be a surprise. Your curiosity will get you in trouble one day." Erik said. Christine pouted and slouched in her seat. Erik's smile became a grin. He couldn't believe that this one girl could be changing how he ever felt against humanity. He used to hate it with a passion, and now he is here smiling, and enjoying the life he has always hated.

"Fine, but just you watch Erik Charles Destler," Christine began. Erik cocked a brow when she used his middle name "I am going to get you back for this. And then you'll be sorry."

"Oh, I will await for that day to come, my dear. I will await it…" Erik said as he pulled into a driveway. Christine looked closely and saw a big château. She let out a gasp, it was the most beautiful thing she had ever seen! There were rose bushes on the sides a view of a lake, and a marvelous garden popping out that led to the backyard.

Erik parked the car. He quickly got out and rushed to open Christine's door. She got out of the car with her mouth gaping, and her eyes widened. Erik simply chuckled and took her hand, leading her to the front door.

"Erik, what is this place? Are we visiting a Viscomte or something?" She asked. Erik's face clearly showed that he was amused.

"No, Christine." Erik said. "This is my home."

"W-w-what? You're home?" Christine was mildly shocked. She looked at Erik who quickly took out his keys and opened the front door. He gestured her to go in, but Christine stood before the door, as if she were afraid go inside. Erik grabbed her hand and gently led her inside. "How could you possibly…? I mean- this is the most beautiful home I' ever seen, Erik."

"Thank you, Christine." Erik said, pulled her hand up and kissing her knuckles gently. Christine sighed happily and smiled at him. "Come, I'd like to show you around…" Erik said. He gave her a tour around chateau. The rooms were huge that Christine predicted that you could fit almost 500 people in each one.

"Do you have a music room, Erik?" Christine asked. Erik nodded his head and took her to the third floor.

"I actually wanted to save that for last, but I guess you really have your mind the same as I. You seem eager to find that room." Erik said. Christine grinned and nodded her head.

"Of course! I mean music is everything to me, Erik. I was a bit patient for you to show me the room, but that patience seemed to go away." Christine said. "Forgive me… I know it seems like I am being a bit demanding-"

"Never, Christine. You are not being demanding, just eager. Besides you are just in a new place. Your eagerness is understandable and expected." Erik explained. He quickly led her into a room that was very, very huge. Christine's eyes widened and she gasped.

There was a grand piano in the middle of the room, a violin on the corner of one side of the room. Paper everywhere, there was different instruments hanging on the wall. Awards for 'Best Composer', 'Best Musicals', etc. on the sides of the windows. The walls were dark red with black bolders.

"Erik… this is beautiful. I have never seen anything like this." Christine said. Erik smiled and turned her around. He caressed her cheeks and Christine happily leaned into his hand. Erik pulled her face to his and kissed her. Christine moved her arms up and wrapped them around his neck. He moved his hands to her waist and pulled her closer.

"Erik…" Christine gasped. Erik removed his lips from hers and looked deeply into her face. Her blue eyes were looking at his before she leaned in to hug him. Erik wrapped his arms around her and held her close. "I love you…" She whispered so softly, that Erik hardly heard her.

"What was that, darling?" Erik asked. Christine looked at him and shook her head.

"Nothing…" She said. Erik nodded his head in acceptance. She looked at her watch and cried out.

"Erik! I was supposed to be at work fourteen minutes ago!" She said, she rushed to the door, but didn't make it as Erik pulled her into his arms, her back crushing against his chest. "Erik, what-"

"Stay." He said.

"Erik… I can't. I have work to do. I can't just not go to work because I don't feel like it. I need money."

"I'll give you a raise." Erik offered, digging his face into her soft hair.

"No, Erik. I don't want you to do that unless I earn it." She said, trying to get out of his grasp, making Erik hold her tighter. "Erik."

"Quit the job, Christine. You don't need it." Erik whispered in her ear. Christine felt a shiver go up her spine, but she quickly shook her head.

"You don't understand… I want to move out of my Aunt Carlotta's house and move into my own…" Christine said, turning to look at him as she felt Erik remove his arms from her.

"I understand. Forgive me, Christine."

Christine smiled at him and shook her head. "Don't worry about it, Erik."

"If you really need money, Christine… I'd be more than happy to help-"

"No." Christine shook her head. "I thank you for offering, Erik, but I want to earn this on my own." Christine looked at her watched and sighed. "Looks like my boss is going to kill me. I'll just call in and say that an emergency came up." Christine said taking out her phone from her pocket.

"Want me to drive you back?" Erik asked.

"No, it's fine. If you want me to stay, I will." Christine said. Erik smiled and pulled her closer to him.

"I'd be more than happy to have you stay." Erik stated. "And since you are, I see no reason to waste the delightful time. We should have a lesson."

"Right now?" Christine asked. "But, Erik… the room is so far up!" She claimed, jokingly. Erik chuckled and carried her bridal style. Christine giggled and held on tight.

"You seem like my dark knight in dark armor." Christine said, giggling. Erik looked at her and cocked a brow.

"Why dark?" he asked.

"Because you are very mysterious, and you are always wearing dark colors." She stated matter-of-factly. Erik shook his head and kept on carrying her to the music room.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I don't like this chapter at all. Blah! It's kinda random, or so I'm feeling. Anyway, I am in lunch period writing this chapter and eating a bag of Doritos. I'm going to feel weird when I write love scenes meanwhile there are a bunch of students walking around me… Lol!**

**Anyway, my beta reader has been busy and told me she wouldn't be able to revise my chapters. So if you find mistakes, forgive me. And do forgive the freaking random chapter. I have a feeling that it doesn't make sense. Dx**

**Review! Please…**


	9. Feelings

**A/N: Was watching "Tangled" and suddenly got the inspiration for romance. Heh, heh. :)**

**Do forgive if you find any grammar errors. My beta still hasn't been back yet. :\**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter IX: Feelings<strong>

Erik was in his office the next day, hoping that he could do something to convince Christine about quitting her café job and coming to work full time (and forever) at the opera house. Knowing that Christine's voice has full potential, Erik wants to put her in his operas. Maybe even as Christine in his new work _The Phantom of the Opera_.

Christine happily walked into the office and Erik's face turned into a smile. Christine looked at him and grinned, she put her stuff down on her desk before rushing over to him to give him a quick kiss.

"Good morning, Christine." Erik said. Christine walked to her desk and sat down taking out the folders to organize.

"Yes, it is a good morning, isn't it?" Christine replied. Erik sat back down and went back to his work. He was already in the final part called _Down Once More/Track Down This Murderer_. His final song to the opera. He was very excited. Once he revised the whole thing, he will be able to put it on stage.

"Christine…" Erik said, standing from his chair and moving to the front of his desk and leaning back gently. Christine looked up from her work.

"Yes, Erik?"

"I was wondering, and hoping that you would accept this…" Erik started before stopping and muttering curses to himself, on why he was acting so nervous.

"Accept what, Erik?" Christine asked, as she too, stood up and went towards Erik.

"If you would be my leading role for… Christine Daae in my new opera." Erik said. Christine's eyes widened and she gaped at him.

"W-w-what?"

"Christine, I have heard your voice and I want you to be my _Christine Daae_."

"But… Erik I-…" Christine took in a deep breath before sighing and calming down a bit. "Erik, my voice… is not a professional-"

"I can make it like it is. I know that your voice and soar and you can accomplish so much. That I can promise you, Christine."

"Can I at least think about it first? I mean this isn't exactly the easiest thing to just accept." Christine said. Erik nodded his head.

"Yes, of course my dear." Erik said. Christine gave him a tiny smile, before going back and sitting in her desk. Erik swallowed a lump that was in his throat. What was the matter with him? He was never like this before!

Christine looked at Erik and her brows furrowed. "Erik? Are you all right?" She asked. Erik looked at her and gave her fake smile.

"Yes, I am fine… just fine…" he muttered more to himself than to her. "Do excuse me, my dear. I will be back momentarily." He said before rushing out of the office. Christine stood to stop him, but he had already left.

"Strange…" she whispered.

Meanwhile, Erik ran to the janitor's closet and locked himself in there. "What the hell is wrong with me? God dammit! I can't be having feeling for her! This was supposed to be a no commitment thing!" He was cursing to himself. Erik grabbed a fistful of his hair and groaned, before sinking to the floor. "My God… I can't believe it… I think.. No!" he cried. "No, I do _not_ and will _not _feel this for her…"

Erik ripped off his mask and rubbed his face in frustration. "I have to gain control… I can't feel this."

A gentle knock surprised him and he quickly placed on his mask. He stood and questioned to himself who it was.

"Erik?" Christine's soft voice put a smile on his face and he unlocked the door. Christine opened it and closed it behind her. "Are you sure you are all right? I heard you muttering and crying out…"

"Ah, yes. I am fine… just a bit frustrated." Erik said, only half lying. Christine smiled in relief and embraced him, resting her cheek a bit below his heart.

"If it makes you feel any better," Christine started as Erik pulled her closer to him. "I accept being Christine Daae."

"Really?" Erik asked.

"Yes, I guess it's not that I don't believe in myself because you made me be able to. I guess, it was just that I was nervous of being in a crowd with hundreds of people."

"That's nothing to worry about, love." Erik smiled. "I know that you will be the day's eye. And you will shine like the star you are."

Christine closed her eyes and savored this moment. She removed her head from her chest and looked at him. "I have something I want to say," Christine stepped out of his embrace and sighed. "I have wanted to tell you this for a while, and I know this isn't the most romantic place to say it, but Erik… I think I am in love with you."

Erik stiffened and he stepped away from her. "Christine… I d-don't know…" Erik whispered. This was not supposed to happen…

"You don't have to say anything. This was… I just wanted you to know my feelings for you, and I know it is sudden, but-" Christine stopped when Erik cupped her face and kissed her lips. Christine wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

"Thank you, for telling me, Christine." He said. Christine nodded her head and Erik kissed her forehead gently. He sighed as Christine kissed him on the cheek and smiled at him. "Come, let's go back to work." He said. Christine nodded and followed him.

They were hand in hand when Erik stopped in his tracks, making Christine stop as well. She looked up to see her Aunt Carlotta standing there with a scowl on her face.

"Well, well, well…" She started. "Look what the cat dragged in."

"As I recall, Carlotta," Erik growled. "You are no longer welcome here."

Carlotta smiled and walked closer to them, and Erik grabbed Christine's wrist tightly. Carlotta seemed to notice this and let out piercing laugh. "Do you actually think I came here for you, Erik?" She asked. Christine heard a low growl erupt from Erik and she pulled herself closer to him.

_So help you God, Carlotta. Don't you dare say anything to Christine about out bet… _Erik silently prayed.

"Was there something that you needed, Aunt Carlotta?" Christine asked. Carlotta looked over at her, and gave her a fake smile.

"I just decided to drop by. Is it wrong for an aunt to come and see her niece?." She replied. Christine felt the urge of rolling her eyes.

"You have never actually done it before, so that means that you actually want something." Christine replied calmly. Carlotta's smile slowly faded away.

"What?"

"What exactly is it that you want, because if you don't you may leave. Erik and I have important things to do, and you are just distracting us."

"Why the sudden courage to say something to me, dearie? Hm? Did your precious beast here give-"

Carlotta couldn't even finish the sentence before Christine slapped her across the face.

"_Never _call him that again." Christine said in a low tone of voice that caused Erik's spine to shiver. "He is not a beast. Only Erik, and that is more than enough for me."

"You little witch!" Carlotta screamed, and she launched herself at Christine. They both fell to the floor, Christine crossing her arms over her face. Carlotta scratched Christine's arms, clawing and trying to get to her face. Finally, pushing her arms away, she connected her fist to Christine's eyes.

Erik grabbed Carlotta's waist and pulled her off Christine harshly and easily. Carlotta landed on her elbows and looked as Erik pulled Christine into his arms.

"I want you out of my house you little brat! I hate you; you have been a thorn in my side all these years! You are no longer my family!"

Christine looked at Erik and he pulled her closer. "Don't worry, Carlotta. She'll be out of your home." Erik hissed. "Leave my opera house before I send security to kick you out."

Carlotta stood and stomp off. Erik looked at Christine and saw that she had tears in her eyes, and holding her eye.

"Are you all right, Christine?"

"Um, yes. I'm fine." Christine said wiping away her tears. "My arms and eye are just sore." She whimpered from the pain.

Erik grabbed her arms and saw a red marks, and small trickles of blood. Erik carefully put an arm over his shoulder before carrying her bridal style.

"I'll take you to my home. I can help you, sweetheart." Erik kissed her forehead, as he took her to his car.

"Erik… are you sure? They are only scratches…"

Erik nodded that he was sure and opened the car door before putting her in the passenger seat. He quickly went to the driver's side. As he started the car, he grabbed Christine's arms and placed tiny kisses on her scratches. He kissed around her eye and then to her lips.

"I love you…" Christine whispered. Erik smiled and drove out of the parking lot. Christine sighed and lied her head back on the chair.

She hoped that Erik would love her soon too.


	10. Perhaps Love

**Chapter X: Perhaps Love**

Erik was tending Christine in his kitchen, rubbing a cream on her sore arms. Christine was holding an ice pack against her throbbing eye. She was sitting on his counter, although she protested, Erik still placed her atop of it.

"Are you feeling better?" Erik asked.

"A little." She replied, before giving him a smile. "Thank you, Erik. You have been very generous with me." Erik gave a kiss to Christine's cheek, before caressing it slowly.

"Always."

Christine gave a soft sigh as her mind began to ponder. Where was she going to live? Of course she could live in an apartment, but it might take a while to find one. Where would she stay for the time being?

"Christine?"

Christine blinked a few times to come out of her thoughts, only to see Erik staring at her. "I'm sorry, I was lost in thought…"

"What were those thoughts, my dear?"

"Just wondering where I am to go," She gave a heavy sigh. "I knew that someday and hope soon I was able to leave Carlotta's house, but I had hoped that I would have found a place by then. Now, she suddenly kicked me out, I need a place to stay for a while." She said, as she carefully removed the ice pack from her eye, and placed it on the counter.

Erik was observing her, she was clearly unaware that he was there to help. "Stay with me,"

Christine's eyes widened, and she furiously shook her head. "Oh, no! I couldn't, Erik! You have already done so much for me, and-"

"Stay with me." He repeated, with a bit more force than he intended to. "Please, Christine."

"I…I don't want to be a burden," She said. Erik cocked a brow at her, before stroking her curls.

"I don't think that you, my dear, could ever be a burden." He said and began to place tiny kisses on her neck. Christine giggled and threw her arms around him.

"Oh, thank you, Erik! How can I ever repay you?"

"I'm sure I'll think of something," He whispered seductively to her ear, sending shivers up her spine. Christine smiled and brought her lips to his. She sighed happily as she felt Erik cup her face and kiss her back passionately.

She so sure her life was becoming a fairytale.

* * *

><p>After a few days of bringing all of Christine's belongings to his house, they finally settled in. Erik help Christine place everything in what used to be his guest room. Christine was giggly the whole time, making Erik's smile be stitched on his face.<p>

"I'll prepare supper. Once you're done, come downstairs." Erik said as he was walking towards the door, leaving Christine sitting on her queen sized bed.

"You can cook?" Christine asked with her big curious eyes wide in shock. Erik chuckled and went towards her, patting her head gently.

"Yes, my dear. You didn't think that I would go out and spend my money on food that is full of grease and unhealthy things now did you?" he asked. Christine giggled, and shook her head.

"Maybe not, but I did think that you had a chief," Christine replied, honestly. Erik shook his head.

"No," he said. "I used to live completely alone. I cook for myself, and do not eat other people's food."

"Ouch." Christine gave a little puppy sad face. "That hurt me considering that I cooked for you on one of our dates." She teased. Erik growled and flung himself on top of her before ravishing her lips. Christine was surprised at his sudden kiss, but happily wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him back. Erik brought her face closer; he wanted to taste her deeper, more than he could. He began fit himself in between her legs and groaned as he felt her wrap them around his waist.

He began to grind himself against her and Christine gave a little whimper of delight and lifted her hips to meet his hard groin that were trapped underneath his clothing. Erik kissed her harder before his conscious began to take over his head.

_Stop! What are you doing, you pathetic monster? She is inexperienced, you are obviously not! Get your filthy hands off of her and do as you said you were going to do, and COOK! Get away before you lose control! Don't take advantage of her!_

Erik quickly removed his lips from hers and stared at Christine's confused face. "Unless, my dear, you want me to ravish you, right now… I suggest you to never make that 'puppy' face again." He said as he climbed off her and went downstairs.

Christine lied on the bed staring at the ceiling, trying to comprehend what had just happened.

* * *

><p>Erik was rushing down the stairs, trying to get away from Christine. His mind fighting and questioning.<p>

_Why did I stop? I could have had her! Then the bet would have been over, and Carlotta would be gone. Why do I have to care so much for Christine?_

_**Because she's pure, you dickhole! She's an innocent little thing who is in love with YOU!**_

_She can't be! But she is… that doesn't mean that I love her! _

_**Way to lie to yourself. You are in love with her, and you know it. You love her more than you love music…**_

"I love her…" Erik whispered to himself. He sighed and leaned against his fridge, before sliding to the floor. "Why… why do I have to love her?"

_**Do you really feel the need to ask?**_

"No," he answered his own thought. "No, I don't."

"Erik?"

He looked up and quickly stood on his feet when he saw Christine standing there. "C-Christine…"

"Are you all right? You ran out of the room pretty fast," Christine said. Erik carefully looked at her and saw her curls out of place, no thanks to his wondering hands.

"I'm fine, Christine… I just don't think that it was right."

"That it wasn't right?" Christine questioned.

"It wasn't the right moment to… make love," Erik said. Christine looked at him before giving a small smile.

"Maybe you are right." Christine agreed. "However, I feel like you think you're taking advantage of me. Which in all is not true, you have treated me so kindly, like a gentleman should. You don't know how much I appreciate that."

Erik smiled and kissed her forehead. "Of course, my dear."

"Well, shall I help you make supper?" She asked.

"Yes, you shall."

After supper, they both decided to retire to their beds. Erik went into his room and went under the covers. He knew he didn't sleep much, but he was tired of all the things that happened and he just wanted rest.

He changed into his sleepwear pants, and decided to sleep with a shirt.

Erik removed his mask and rubbed his face, before laying down on his bed. He sighed and closed his eyes.

But his thoughts were against sleep. Just the thought of having Christine in the room across from his… it just felt so,..

Right.

He smiled and just shifted his position so he was on his side. Erik rubbed his eyes, as they felt really heavy in such a long time, and before he knew it, he was fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Erik shot up from his bed.<p>

A scream.

But it didn't come from him.

Christine.

Erik jumped up from his bed, placed on his mask, and darted to Christine's room. She was sitting up, clutching her legs to her chest, sobbing uncontrollably.

Erik ran to the bed and sat upon it, and pull her into his embrace. "Christine, please don't cry," Erik pleaded. He was caressing her curls, as she held on to him, as if she were to die, if she let go. "What happened?"

"Oh, Erik!" Christine cried. "I had a nightmare. I saw my parents, drowning and I was unable to help them!" She sobbed. Erik held her tighter.

"Shh, it's alright." He cooed. "You have nothing to fear, Christine."

Erik couldn't think of anything to say. He never cared for anyone. He never went through this, or lost someone dear to him. But the fact that Christine was crying in his arms made his heart clench.

Christine had her head resting on his shoulders, her sobbing slowly dying, and her tears finally running out. The feeling of being in Erik's arms made her feel safe and warm. She raised her eyes, and looked into those amber-golden ones. "Erik,"

"Would you like me to stay with you tonight?"

"Yes," Christine answered. Erik smiled and they both went under the covers. Erik pulled Christine close, surprising her. "Erik?"

Erik kissed her forehead and rested his unmasked cheek against the top of her curls. "No more nightmares tonight, Christine." He whispered. Christine sighed happily and closed her eyes. As the night went on and the morning that came she realized that Erik had been right.

She had no more nightmares.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I really hate this chapter. I feel like something was missing, and I had a bit of writer's block. Egh! Anyway, I think that I need to search for a beta, because my old one seemed to have disappeared… Guys, please review on this chapter and my other story, Civilizing A Commoner! **

**I looked over it a few times, but I might have missed some or I'm sure... a lot of mistakes. Please forgive me, and I'll try to find a Beta soon.**

**Thanks, and I'll try to update soon! Bye-bye!**


	11. Accidentally In Love

**Chapter XI: Accidentally In Love**

Erik was sitting in his desk as he watched Christine go out of his office as she was going out for her lunch break. She offered him to join her, but he kindly refused. He couldn't…. every time that he was with her, it made him fall in love with her more.

Erik sighed and turned on his tiny black portable radio.

"_For number of votes, the favorite song to be played next is Counting Crow's _Accidentally In Love_!"_

"Just my luck…" Erik muttered under his breath. There is always a song that goes with what you are feeling. Erik never felt that way, until now.

_So she said what's the problem baby…_

_What's the problem I don't know _

_Well maybe I'm in love…_

Erik gripped his hair in frustration. He was done with "The Phantom of the Opera", and then he had to do the casting, and many other things. He didn't want to do it anymore. He couldn't when just hearing Christine sing, and watching her perform would cause him to become… hard.

_Think about it every time_

_I think about it_

_Can't stop thinking 'bout it_

It wasn't desire. No matter how many times he tried to convince himself that it was. It was much more than desire… but it was far darker than just friendship.

_How much longer will it take to cure this_

_Just to cure it cause I can't ignore it if it's love _

_Makes me wanna turn around and face me but I don't know nothing 'bout love…_

Why her? Out of all women he had known in his life, why her? Was it her innocence? Her pureness? Her good heart? It was just everything. Every single thing about Christine was perfect. There was nothing that could ever be wrong about her.

_Come on, come on _

_Turn a little faster_

_Come on, come on _

_The world will follow after_

_Come on, come on _

_Cause everybody's after love_

Erik took off his mask and rubbed his face. She was all he had in mind. The bet was the last thing he thought about. Though, he only had about two weeks left! But he can't do it. Not when Christine loves him, and only thinks of good things. She only thinks that love is pure and such a beautiful miracle.

_So I said I'm a snowball running _

_Running down into the spring that's coming all this love _

_Melting under blue skies _

_Belting out sunlight _

_Shimmering love_

How was it possible to fall in love in only a month and a half? He never believed that someone could love in such a short time. But he did…Erik closed his eyes and began to recall all the good memories he had with Christine in the six weeks he has known her.

**xXx**

"_Come on, Erik! A picnic can't be that bad, can it?" Christine teased. Erik groaned. Christine had prepared a lunch for Erik and herself, hoping to go out to a park, and just enjoy the wonders of nature._

"_I don't know, Christine…" Erik protested. Christine pulled a little puppy lip._

"_Please?" She begged. "I promise I made a good lunch. I know you don't favor people, but we don't even have to be around people, we can go deep where the trees and shadows are!"_

_Erik sighed before reluctantly nodding his head. "Alright, alright. I give in."_

_Christine squealed and threw her arms around Erik's neck. "Thank you! I promise you'll have fun!"_

_Once they were at the park, Erik felt he had made a huge mistake. People would stare at him and frown. Erik clenched his fists and gave a low growl. Christine kept walking deeper into the park. Of course she noticed his anger and frustration, but she wanted to keep her promise._

"_Here we are!" She cried happily. She put the blanket on the floor and placed down her basket. "Please sit, Erik." _

_He did as he was requested and sat down. Christine took out the food from the basket, and placed it on the plastic plates. They ate in silence as Erik's frustration hadn't faltered. Christine sighed, and when she put away the food, she carefully looked over at him to see what he was doing. Erik was sitting up and looking away._

_Christine bit her lip and gave a tiny grin. She threw herself on top of Erik!_

"_Christine! Wha-"_

"_Are you going to be grumpy all day, Mr. Grumpy Pants?" Christine asked, her voice proved that she was teasing. Erik cocked a brow at her._

"_Did you really just call me 'Mr. Grumpy Pants'?" Erik questioned. Christine giggled and nodded her head. She was sitting on his waist and had her hands placed on his chest._

"_Yes I did. I promised that you were going to have a good time, and you will. Even if I have to force you, by tickling you mercilessly." She kiddingly threatened. Erik smiled and lifted his brows up. _

"_Please do that and you shall see that I do not have a tickle spot."_

"_You don't have a tickle spot?" Christine asked in shock. "But… everyone has a tickle spot…" She poked his stomach. Nope. Tickled his neck. Nothing. Tickled his underarms. Nada. _

_Christine didn't even have time to gasp as Erik rolled over and she was now under him. "Now, my dear. I believe it is my turn to tickle you merciless." He growled playfully. Christine tried to squirm away, but Erik had her pinned down, and he began to tickle her stomach and sides._

"_S-s-stop! Erik!" she said loud, as she laughed. Erik's face began to grow a smile. He was having fun with Christine. How was it that only she could bring such a smile to his face? Only her…. "Erik! I surrender!"_

"_Good. Ought to teach you a lesson, my dear." Erik smirked. Christine stuck her tongue out at him before he held her and she cuddled into his embrace. _

_**Well baby I surrender **_

_**To the strawberry ice cream**_

_**Never ever end of all this love**_

_**Well I didn't mean to do it **_

_**But there's no escaping your love**_

_Christine was waiting for Erik by the ice cream shop. He promised that he would come, only if he way paying. He refused to allow her to pay for anything saying that he would never let her money be used on him, for he wasn't worth it._

_Such a silly man!_

_He was the most important thing in her life, and she knew that he meant more to her than life itself. She sighed happily as looked at her phone to see if he had sent any message that he was arriving._

_She hoped that he wouldn't back out or she would-_

_Suddenly she felt two pair of hands cover her eyes. "Oh, Erik… that better be you or I shall scream if it is a stranger trying to kidnap me." Christine said. Erik chuckled and placed a kiss on her cheek. _

"_Don't worry, ma cherie. I would never allow that to happen. I'd find you in a matter of a second." Erik reassured. Christine smiled and leaned her head on his shoulder as he sat down next to her._

_A waitress came and asked what kind and flavor ice cream they would like._

"_Um, I would like a banana split, please." Christine said. Erik looked at the waitress whose eyes widened looking at the mask, but then replacing with a fake smile._

"_Make that two." Erik said, as he bit the inside of his mouth to keep his anger in check. _

_Christine noticed and held his hand, squeezing it gently. Erik squeezed back and gave her hand a kiss. The waitress stared at them for a second before leaving. _

"_Erik?" Christine called him. He turned his head slightly before looking at her. "Do you think that we will have a good relationship?" _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, I never had a good relationship with anyone except you." Christine said honestly. Erik sighed and rubbed her curls gently._

"_Neither have I. In all, I never had a good relationship with anyone. You, Christine, are the person I feel more comfortable towards."_

"_Really?" She asked, and Erik smiled._

"_Indeed. But rather than discuss such atrocious relationships of our past, why not celebrate a good relationship we could have."_

"_Oh, sure. We should make a promise." Christine replied, happily. The ice creams came and they happily enjoyed it, carrying on discussing different topics._

_**These lines of lightning **_

_**Mean we're never alone, **_

_**Never alone, no, no **_

_**Come on, Come on**_

_**Move a little closer **_

_**Come on, Come on**_

_**I want to hear you whisper**_

_**Come on, Come on **_

_**Settle down inside my love**_

"_Ice skating?" Erik asked. Christine nodded her head happily._

"_Have you never gone ice skating, Erik?" she questioned. Erik shook his head, while his brows furrowed. "Well, now's your chance! Do not worry, I reserved the place. It will only be us. No one else will be there." Christine said, her joy clearly was trying to be contained from bursting out._

_Erik carefully considered it. The weather was becoming colder, as he knew winter was approaching. He knew Christine enjoyed having fun when seasons where bright and early._

"_Well… I see no harm in it." Erik said. Christine threw her arms around him, with a huge smile on his face._

_Once they reached the skating park, they were given skates with their shoes size and the employees gave them coffee. Christine placed their coffees on the ledge as they began to skate around. To Christine's surprise, Erik had not fallen once, and was very good at it._

"_Erik, you said that you have never been ice skating." _

"_I haven't," Erik replied. Christine cocked a brow. "I'm a fast learner." _

"_Yes, I can see that." As he just skated around. Christine thought that Erik looked absolutely adorable. He was wearing grey mittens and a grey scarf that was so puffy it covered from his chin to the bottom of his neck. He had a long black knee length coat, and black pants._

_Christine smiled and joined him. She was happily skating until her skate got caught on something and she landed on her bottom._

"_Christine!" Erik called and quickly went towards her and went on his knees. "Are you all right?" he asked, his voice filled with concern. But it quickly went away as Christine started giggling._

"_Oh, boy! I really did make a fool out of myself." She giggled some more. "Oh!" She covered her face playfully. "I am so embarrassed!"_

_Erik pulled her hands away from her face and smiled at her. "There's no need to be." He said before he carried her bridal style. _

"_Oh! Erik, w-what are you doing?"_

"_Now, I can't have my Ice Angel become sick from the cold, now can I?" Erik teased, as he sat her on the ledge, and brought her their coffee._

_As soon as Christine's hands touched the cup she felt good. "Ooo. The cup is so warm." She whispered. Erik, only then, noticed that Christine was not dressed warm enough. He removed his scarf and placed it around his neck, and then handed her his mittens._

"_Erik?" Christine questioned. _

"_Don't worry, Christine. I am accustomed to the cold. You, on the other hand, are not. Like I said, I can't have you sick. I would be terribly worried about you."_

_Christine didn't want to argue. She felt so warm, and his scarf smelled like him. Christine smiled and gave him a kiss on the cheek for gratitude, before they kept themselves warm by talking, and drinking their coffee._

_**Come on, come on **_

_**Jump a little higher**_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**If you feel a little lighter**_

_**Come on, come on **_

_**We were once**_

_**Upon a time in love **_

_**We're accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally in love**_

_**Accidentally **_

_**I'm In Love, I'm in Love,**_

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love, **_

_**I'm in Love, I'm in Love,**_

_**Accidentally **_

_**Come on, come on**_

_**Spin a little tighter**_

_**Come on, come on **_

_**And the world's a little brighter**_

_**Come on, come on **_

_**Just get yourself inside her **_

_**Love ...I'm in love**_

**xXx**

"Erik!"

Erik jumped at the sound of Christine's voice. He realized that he had been stuck in his memories for a while. He looked at his radio, if he was sure, many songs had already played, but the lyrics were stuck inside of his head, as he remembered each of his dates.

"Erik, are you all right?" Christine asked. Erik nodded his head.

"Hm? Oh! Yes, yes, my dear. I'm fine, just tired, I guess."

"Would you like me to take you home, Erik?" Christine offered, hoping he would accept. He looked pale, and sleepy.

"Yes, if you would be so kind, my dear." Erik said as his stood and put on his coat. Christine grabbed her coat and hat from the office closet and placed them on, before taking Erik's hand and leading him to the car.

She started to wonder why Erik had suddenly been so 'tired' lately.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I'M BAAAAAAACK!**

**Guys, School has finally stop being a &^$#*^&$(#&^$(*&. (Whoopys! Should really watch my sailor mouth!) Anyway, no more late posts. **

**Guys, I will give you a deal. Give me good and enough reviews, and I will post a chapter tomorrow! Deal? DEAL! ****Love you all, for being so kind and patient.**

**BTW, if anyone is willing to be my beta, that would be fantastic! Just PM me, and you will suddenly find yourself becoming my best online friend. ^-^**


	12. Birthday

**A/N: As promised, here's the chapter! I was satisfied with my reviews, and a few people sent me requests to be my beta. I think I found one, and I hope she/he (but I'm pretty sure it's a she.) will accept. :)**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XII: Birthday<strong>

A week later on Sunday, Christine arrived to the office later than Erik. She walked in and greeted Erik with a kiss on his lips. "Good morning, Erik."

"Good morning, Christine." Erik replied as he stood and brought her to him. He crashed his lips to hers. Christine happily wrapped her arms around his neck, as Erik's hands descended to her hips and pulled her a lot closer. Christine pulled away for air as she looked at him with a huge grin.

"What was that for?" she asked. Erik smiled, and placed a peck on her lips.

"Oh, just a present for me."

Christine giggled and went to her desk as she began to organize another one of his operas. Erik grabbed his folder with the "Phantom of the Opera" manuscript and went out of the office to speak to Mr. Reyer.

Christine began to hum happily, wondering why Erik was so happy this morning. He never acted this way before. He was bubbly and jovial. Really wasn't like him-

"Hello, Christine."

Christine looked up and bit back a groan. "Yes, Raoul?"

"How are you doing?" he asked. Christine sighed and looked back to her folder.

"I am doing just fine, thank you."

"No problem." He said with a grin. "Hey, do you know what I heard?"

Christine looked at him, and sighed. She knew that if she just complied with what he wanted he would go away faster. "What have you heard, Raoul?" she asked in an uninterested voice.

"I heard that it is your boyfriend's birthday." Raoul said with a grin. Christine looked up, her eyes widening.

"H-h-his birthday?" Christine questioned. Raoul nodded his head. As soon as Erik walked in the office, Raoul quickly rushed out, hoping to avoid any confrontation with him.

Erik's eyes glared after Raoul as he left the office. His eyes averted to Christine who looked shocked. "Christine?" Erik called. She looked up at him and stood to walk over to him. "What is it, Christine? Did that boy do anything to you?" he asked.

Christine shook her head. "Erik? Is it truly your birthday?" Erik groaned and nodded his head. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I don't favor celebrating my birthday. I get anxious and excited, but I do not like to celebrate the day I was born." Erik stated. Christine crossed her arms over her chest and cocked a brow.

"Why not?"

"Well, why should I celebrate another year closer to my maker? Shouldn't I be worrying, instead of being happy?" Erik asked. Christine sighed and flung her arms over his neck.

"Happy Birthday, Erik." She said happily. Erik let out a soft breath and hugged her back.

"Thank you, my dear." Erik said, kissing her on the forehead. "But that does not mean you get to buy me a present."

"Aw! Why not?" Christine whined. Erik cocked a brow at her sudden pitch, but merely shook his head. "Please! I could make something for you! I don't have to buy anything!"

"No, Christine." Erik said with a firmer tone. Christine pouted and sneered at him.

"…party pooper." She whispered under her breath. Erik looked at her with an amused smile in his face. Christine avoided his gaze knowing she would start bursting into giggles if she looked at him.

* * *

><p>Christine met up Meg for lunch at a diner. Once they sat down, they both order veggie burgers with milkshakes. They quietly waited for the food to arrive, and then began speaking.<p>

"So, what's up, buttercup?" Meg asked. Christine sighed, and Meg cocked her head. "It's something with Erik, isn't it?"

"Yeah." Christine said, as she played with the straw that was insider her milkshake.

"Hm…" Meg observed Christine's face before she snapped her fingers. "I got it! It's his birthday, and he doesn't want to celebrate it, and he also doesn't want you to get him anything!"

Christine's eyes widened. "W-w-what? How did you know?" Christine asked. Meg smiled and brushed the air with her hand.

"Pssh! Please, Christine. I have been your best friend since the longest!" Meg bragged. "I can read you like an open book!"

Christine grinned. "All right, Meggy Peggy. Then, tell me… what should I do?"

"That's up to you." Meg said, slurping her milkshake. After seeing Christine's glare, she lifted her hands up in surrender. "Fine! I think you should give him a present."

"I think so, too. But what if he doesn't want it? And becomes angry with me?" Christine asked. Meg scratched her head, and make strange thinking noises.

"Well, that would be too bad. He would just have to accept it. Besides what you'll give him, he'll never expect." Meg grinned. Christine frowned in confusion. Meg went to her side of the table and whispered in her ear.

"Really? And do you think he'll like it?" Christine wondered. Meg nodded her head.

"Christine if you give that to him, you'll see that he'll think you're the most innocent and wonderful girl in the world!"

"Well, I guess I can do it. I mean what do I have to lose, right?" Christine said. Meg lifted her milkshake in praise.

"Right you are sister!"

* * *

><p>Once they arrive home, Christine went to the kitchen and prepared dinner. She actually went out and bought some things to distract Erik from the present she was hiding. She hoped that he would love it.<p>

Christine made some steak with rice and peas on the side. She quickly placed two cups of red wine on the table with their plates. "Erik! Dinner's ready!"

Erik came down from his shower. His hair was wet and he was wear a white work shirt, and his pajama pants. Christine smiled at him, and Erik looked at the table that had two candles in the middle with the plates and red wine served in two glasses. "My dear, you shouldn't have."

"But I wanted to, Erik. Will you please join me?" Christine asked. Erik nodded his head. They ate dinner and Erik stopped to notice that Christine was drinking the red wine with a face of disgust.

"Christine, why are you drinking wine?" he questioned. "I thought you never drink."

"Oh, I um, I don't. But I finally got to try it!" She said happily. "It's not as good as I thought it would be, but not bad." She said. She wasn't completely lying; she did say it's not as good as she thought it would be. And it wasn't.

They ate happily as Christine kept telling Erik how Meg was as silly as ever with conversations they discussed. Erik then spoke of the opera finally being able to be casted, to which Christine squealed.

After dinner, Erik insisted that he was going to wash the dishes. Christine agreed and went upstairs to prepare his present.

Erik sighed once he finished. He knew that Christine still got him something for his birthday. Considering the fact that he knew her all too well. She wanted to get him something special.

Erik turned off the kitchen lights as he went upstairs. He saw Christine's bedroom shut and yawned. He opened his door and gasped.

Christine…

His Christine…

She was upon his bed wearing lingerie with rose petals surrounding her. Candles were lit on the tables and on the floor. Christine had red lipstick that matched her black and red lingerie. It was a bra and underwear with a little revealing coat on top. She had on eyeliner with mascara, and her curls spread around the pillows.

"Christine…" Erik groaned. Christine smiled and gestured him to come towards her with her finger.

"Now, you see, my love. That I had a different present in mind for you…"

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Aha! Give me good reviews (and enough. I feed on reviews!) and I will update tomorrow. That is our deal from now on! I will have mercy on you! :D**


	13. Birthday Present

**A/N: WARNING! If you are underage, and should not be reading lovey dovey scenes, then please skip to the line border. :) P.S this story will now on have rated M chapters so please, do skip them if you must. Oh, and my Beta, please accept the connection! C:**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter XII: Birthday Present<strong>

"Christine…" Erik groaned. Christine pulled Erik's shirt and brought him on top of her. "Christine, when did you plan this?" he asked. Christine smiled, and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Just today." She said, as she pulled Erik's lips to hers. Erik happily ravished her lips, licking them so he could access the inside of her mouth. Erik's tongue entered and too eagerly massaged hers. Christine moaned, and gasped as Erik's hands caressed her waist. "Erik…" she whispered as she parted her lips.

Erik parted her legs and set himself in between and became to grind himself on her. Christine opened her mouth in the pleasure and sensation she began to feel that went from her belly to her womanhood.

Erik gritted his teeth as he felt himself grow hard. He wanted to know her, and wanted to feel her softness. Erik lowered himself and began sucking on Christine's neck. Christine gasped as she suddenly felt her womanhood become a rainy season. Erik's lips descended down to her breast where, only to see that her nipples had grown hard and were popping through the thin material of the lingerie.

Erik's hands went to Christine's back and unhooked her bra. Oh so gently, he removed the bra from her skin and felt his eyes feast upon her glorious breasts. They were beautiful. Erik cupped them with his hands, softly massaging the nipples with his finger. Christine's eye rolled back. She had never felt this pleasure in her life! She became so hot and wet that she had to quench this burning desire.

Erik's mouth watered, before he finally brought his lips to her breast. Christine cried out loud, and Erik's tongue happily circled around her nipple.

"Erik!" Christine cried. Her hands pushed into his hair as he suckled on her breast like a hungry baby. Erik quickly moved to the next breast and did the same. God, Christine's head was spinning. It felt so good! She loved what Erik was doing!

Erik finally pulled away, but before Christine could protest, he brought her up to a sitting position. "Christine…" he moaned. "Please, help me… take off my clothes."

Christine felt her cheeks redden, but she began to slowly unbutton his shirt as she lifted her lips to kiss him. Erik groaned when she finally removed the last button and pushed the shirt off his shoulders.

Christine's hands immediately touched his chest, her finger wondering his skin, and playing with his few chest hairs. She removed her lips from Erik before she went on her knees. Christine slowly began to pull down his pants, as her eyes never left Erik's.

Erik grabbed her shoulders and pulled her to her feet, before he claimed her lips in a desperate kiss. He gently set her back on to the bed, his lips never removing themselves. Erik's hands went to her underwear, as he began to pull them down her legs. He threw them across the room before his hands went to her butt and started rubbing it gently before he slid two fingers inside Christine.

"ERIK!" Christine gasped, removing her lips from Erik. Erik's fingers gently massaged her wetness. Christine started to breathe heavily as Erik's fingers went in and out of her; she was so wet that she could have melted anytime now. "Please, Erik…" she mewed. Erik looked at her. "Oh please…"

"Please what, Christine?" Erik asked, teasing her as his fingers pumped inside her. "Tell me, my dear." Christine couldn't, her mouth was wide open with the passion that was consuming her. "Tell me, Christine." He asked in a voice that was low, and filled with desire.

"Make love to me, Erik!" Christine pleaded. Erik's fingers suddenly stopped.

Make _love_ to her. That was her request. Other women that he was with were much more vulgar and would say something like, "_fuck me_". But no, not his Christine. She pleaded to be loved. And be loved was what she was going to get.

Christine's hips were rising to meet the fingers that had stopped stroking her, and Erik carefully removed his fingers, and he quickly took off his drawers, and his painfully hard cock was free. He slipped the head of his cock a couple of times into her softness and teased her with it, she was so damn tight and dripping wet.

Christine suddenly felt the size of him and was frightened. Would it hurt? Would it even fit inside her?

Erik's cock once slid up in her wetness with its full length, she gasped in pain as she felt the full magnitude of his big cock slide inside her womanhood. Christine's hands thrusted to his shoulders and gripped it as she tried to swallow the pain. Erik's eyes widened and he gasped.

"C-christine… you're… you're a virgin?" he asked. Christine looked up at him her teeth biting her lip as she held the pain that was slowly fading away.

"I always promised myself that I would give it to a man that I know I will love forever." Christine whispered. Erik looked at her with such shock in his face, it was scaring her. "Erik?"

"Oh Christine…" he murmured. He kissed her gently, a kiss that was full of love and full of happiness. "I don't deserve you."

"Yes, you do." She said as she wrapped her legs around his waist. "I love you. Please make love to me, Erik."

He then started to thrust in her gently and steady as he started to hold the bedpost for support. He clenched he teeth as her tightness squeezed he large cock. Christine gasped, and moaned wrapping herself closer to Erik who held her back. Christine could not control her voice and started to moan "Oh Erik, faster… faster! " she felt shivers go through her spine, she held on to the bed sheets as Erik grabbed hold of her waist and pumped her harder and faster than any time he had ever done before.

Christine felt her body ready itself for the eventual climax and felt every inch of Erik's cock thrusting inside her softness. Christine came hard and threw her head back, pulling the bed sheets off the bed as she moaned with delight.

Erik's cock burned with delight as he felt Christine's pleasure and cries. He noticed that he also would start to come soon, a wave of lust spread from his balls all the way to the tip of his cock, he felt the warm fluid pass through his cock, just like a flamethrower burning with white hot gasoline, he came inside her, his white cum dripping out of her womanhood running down her shaking legs.

Erik collapsed on top of Christine, but careful not to crush her with his weight. Christine held on to Erik and kissed his unmasked cheek. "I love you, Erik. I love you so much."

Erik caressed her curls as he looked at the clock in his bedside table.

11:59 AM

12:00 AM

He had won the bet.

* * *

><p>Christine slowly began to awaken, her eyes fluttering with the sunlight that was peeking through a crack on the drapes. She looked up at Erik to find that he was still asleep. She stood from the bed and grabbed his shirt from the floor before going to his bedroom's bathroom<p>

She gasped as he looked in the mirror. Her makeup was running, her lipstick was faded and smudged, and her curls were wild and all over the place. Christine quickly grabbed the tissue box that was in his bathroom and wiped the makeup off. She then just grabbed a simple brush and tried to control her curls.

After a few minutes she was satisfied and went back to the bedroom. Christine tiptoed to the bed before she quickly jumped on and straddled Erik's waist.

Erik's eyes opened and looked up to see a beautiful angel smiling down at him. He held her waist and caressed it gently as he smiled back at her.

"Erik, last night was the best night in my entire life." She claimed happily. Erik grinned and teasingly cocked a brow.

"Was it now? Well, my dear you should go out more often."

"Don't' tease, Erik!" Christine giggled. Erik chuckled before he looked at what she was wearing.

"I believe that is _my_ shirt, darling." Erik said. Christine wrapped her arms around herself and shook her head.

"Nope! Not anymore, it belongs to me now." Christine replied. Erik scoffed playfully.

"I think not!" he cried. "I think that is called stealing, Christine." Erik posed,, with his arms crossed over his chest. Christine tapped her chin with her index finger to signify that she was thinking.

"Not stealing." Christine corrected. "Just,.. reclaiming it." She said with a giggle. Erik growled and flipped her over so he was on top of her.

"Well, then…" Erik whispered seductively. "I shall not take my shirt back if I redeem you." He growled as he ravished her lips, and began making love to her again.

* * *

><p><strong> C: <strong>


	14. Bliss

**Chapter XIV: Bliss**

A few days later, Christine woke up to find herself alone in bed. She sat up and stretched; the sheets were on her waist and her breasts exposed.

"Now who could you possibly be showing that beautiful body to?"

Christine squealed and turned to find Erik at the doorway with a tray containing breakfast. She smiled and lifted the sheets to hide her body, her cheeks burning red. Erik chuckled and set down the tray on the bedside table. He kissed her forehead and sat next to her.

"How did you sleep?" he asked.

"Perfect. If only I could wake up beside you, mister." Christine teased. Erik smiled and caressed her cheek.

"I'm sorry, my dear but I need to head back to work."

Christine sighed and nodded, her face clearly showing disappointment. "Or… you could stay here for a few more minutes?" she suggested. Erik leaned forwards and began to kiss her neck. Christine gasped as she felt herself become hot. Erik slowly moved his lips to her cheek and then to her lips.

"You're right,.. they can manage without me for a few more minutes…" he whispered in between their kisses. Christine moaned as he began to gently push her back down to the mattress. Christine's hands reached for shirt and she pulled him closer to her. Erik groaned as he removed himself from Christine.

"Please, my darling Christine… undress me." He pleaded. Christine began to unbutton his shirt and went lower to unbuckle his belt. She pulled down his pants and underwear and Erik pushed it away with his feet. He kicked off his shoes and looked down to find Christine on her knees in front of him.

She was looking up at him as her hands slowly reached for his shaft and began to caress it. Erik growled and clutched the bedpost. Christine enjoyed pleasing him… she enjoyed making him feel pleasure just as he gave her. She leaned towards his body and began to take him in her mouth.

Erik hissed. Dear God, the feeling! Such wonderful feeling she gives him. He never felt this feeling with any other woman he had been with. No,… only his beautiful Christine was capable of giving him such pleasure. He squeezed his eyes shut and crushed the bedpost in his hands as he felt Christine's mouth make love to his member. He could hold back… he wanted to hold back but Christine was forcing him to come.

"Christine… please stop. I'm going to-" he couldn't even finish. But Christine didn't stop, she licked and sucked; she wanted him to come. "C-christine I can't hold back…" he warned, but he released his seed in her and gasped for air. Christine swallowed it and stood to her feet. Erik took one look at her before he pushed her down to the bed with him on top.

"Oh my dear temptress, what a big mistake you have done." He growled as he spread her legs open and plunged his two fingers into her. Christine gasped and closed her eyes in pleasure. "Oh no, my dear… open your eyes. I want you to look at me."

Christine opened her eyes as Erik removed his fingers and rubbed the tip of his shaft on her wetness before he entered her. Christine clung on to him as me thrust into her. Erik caught her lips in the midst of passion and devoured her. Christine's head was spinning. She was never going to tire of this man's love making. He made her feel beautiful and he made her feel like she was the one he wanted forever.

God, how much she hoped. She hoped that she would be able to be with him forever. She loved him with everything that she was. Nothing could have ever stopped her from giving him her love.

Erik gave one final thrust as he came and lied on top of Christine, careful not to crush her. He placed a kiss on her forehead before rolling to his back bringing her with him. Christine snuggled to his chest and looked at him.

"Erik?"

"Yes, Christine?"

"Why did you take interest in me?" she asked. Erik looked at her in confusion. "Why did you give me a job offer? I mean, you hate my aunt. Why would you do anything for her?"

Erik felt his heart stop with fear. "W-well, I saw no reason in not giving you a job. As much as I despise that woman, I wasn't going to take it out on you. Besides, you turned out to be a wonderful," Erik said as he kissed her neck. "beautiful," he went to her cheek. "and a seductive young lady." Erik went for the lips as he gave a long kiss.

Christine smiled and snuggled closer to him. Erik held her and closed his eyes before he drifted off to sleep.

* * *

><p>Erik woke up a few hours later to find that he was alone in bed. He looked at the clock and groaned at the time. It was two in the afternoon. Erik rose from the bed and went to take a shower.<p>

Christine entered the bedroom wearing a sundress and some flip flops. She heard the water running and knew that Erik was showering. She began to make the bed and then pick up the scattered clothing on the floor. Once she was finished, Christine plopped on the bed.

That's exactly how Erik found her once he came out of the shower. He smiled in amusement as Christine was spread across the bed just looking up at the ceiling.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Erik asked. Christine kept looking at the ceiling.

"I'm bored."

Erik laughed as sat at the edge of the bed and caressed her leg. "You're bored, my dear?"

"Yeah. I mean while you were asleep I cleaned every room and now… what do I do?" Christine asked as she sat up and looked at Erik. He was smiling and he gave her a quick kiss.

"All right, Christine. I will change and we shall go out to eat. Sound good?" he asked. Christine nodded her head happily and looked as Erik stood up. Erik removed the towel from his waist and began to grab his clothes.

"Oh!" Christine quickly covered her eyes as she saw Erik expose himself. Erik turned to Christine and cocked a brow.

"My dear," Erik began. "You have seen me nude already. Plenty of times, might I add."

"Yes, I know, but we're not making love right now." Christine stated, her eyes still covered. Erik shook his head before he finally finished changing.

"All right, you may look." Erik said and Christine uncovered her eyes. She smiled at how nicely he dressed and he walked towards her. Erik offered his hand and Christine took it.

"Well, my dear… where would you like to go?"

"Hm,… how about that nice little restaurant that you took me to on our first date?" Christine suggested. Erik smiled and kissed her hand.

"Your wish is my command."

Just as they left, Erik's phone became to vibrate many times until it finally stopped. It was a missed call.

From Carlotta.

* * *

><p><strong>JESUS CHRIST. ONE MOTHER FREAKING YEAR IT TOOK TO UPDATE THIS STORY.<strong>

**I had really bad writer's block on this one so I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't so good.**

**But hey, things are just starting to get good (; **


	15. Finding the Key

**Chapter XV: Finding the Key**

_The caller you are trying to reach is not available at this time._

"Damn it," Carlotta said to herself as she pressed the end button. That was the fifth time she dialed Erik but he didn't pick up. Her head was sweaty because she knew… she knew that she had lost. Erik was not the type of man to have ever lost a battle. When in doubt… there was no doubt… He was a man who always got what he wanted in the end.

She was the one who created the bet but it was only because he refused to see that she cared for him. She wanted him and Erik was just too blind to see that! That was just it! She thought that if she made the bet then maybe he would see how weedy Christine is compared to her; he would beg for her to return to him!

But that stupid chit had to just take his breath away… she was nothing! She was just a stick compared to her! Carlotta had everything! She had big breasts, a big butt, curves, flaming red hair; everything a man could possibly want! Why did he go for a girl like Christine who wasn't even average height for a woman? She had a little butt and just average breasts; her curves were only because Christine had high metabolism. Christine was nothing but a petite woman who could sing. She was just a stupid orphan.

Christine was nothing.

Carlotta was everything.

And she was going to make sure that Erik saw it that way too.

* * *

><p>Erik and Christine were sitting in the restaurant Le Paradis Sur Terre eating dinner just as the band began to play softer music. They were talking about everything and laughing at nothing. Erik couldn't believe just how lucky he was to have Christine in his life. Christine was everything he could want from a woman.<p>

As they kept eating Christine couldn't help but keep looking at Erik as he ate and became more aware of the certain way he bites… his mask would get in his way. She stared as a few attempts of his eating would be clumsy and difficult.

After all their time together Christine never really noticed his mask. She almost forgot it was there.

"Erik?"

"Yes, Christine?"

Christine gave him a soft smile before she reached out for his hand and caressed it kindly. "Why don't you remove your mask?"

His fork hit the plate with an ugly clatter and those amber eyes looked up at Christine's with no emotion. Christine feared that she had said something wrong. Certainly he was hiding something behind that mask but it couldn't be so bad… could it?

"Christine, there is one thing that I have not told you about myself." Erik's voice was so cold; it sent shivers down Christine's spine and she bit her lip in regret. "I will ask you to never… _never_ ask about my mask and what lies behind it. Am I clear?"

Christine nodded her head and looked down at her lap. "Crystal," she whispered. Christine looked over to the bathroom doors and found it was best to get away from the tension that took over the air. "Um, I'm going to… powder my nose." Christine stood without looking Erik in the eyes and went over to bathroom.

Erik stared after her with guilt rising in his chest. Erik sighed as he sat back into his chair and closed his eyes. What had he done? Christine was just attempting to make him more comfortable… she never does anything wrong.

But his stupid mask… that's what causes his anger. A monster beneath it all; how could she possibly understand? She was so innocent and so gentle that a face like his could make her run away in fear, and God help him, he loved her too much to let her go.

Erik called for a check and paid before grabbing Christine's coat. He stood and moved towards the entrance doors waiting for Christine to return. He was going to make it up to her by doing the one thing girls love doing. He was going to make her forget about the tension that happened tonight.

Christine came out of the bathroom and found that the table was empty. She looked around in panic. He couldn't have just left her! This was all her fault! If only she hadn't mention his mask then they would have been happy just as they were earlier he wouldn't be-

"Christine,"

Christine turned to see Erik standing there with her coat. She sighed in relief and walked over to him. He helped her put on her coat before he held open the door for her. Christine giggled and looked at him.

"I thought you left me behind." She admitted and Erik looked at her with widened eyes.

"Left you?" he asked. "I would never leave you behind. You're my precious jewel,"

Christine smiled and held on to him as they walked to the car, the winter wind causing Christine to shiver. Erik held her closer before they made it to the car and got inside. Erik turned on the heater before he let the car warm up and then drove off. It didn't take long and as they arrived home, Christine and Erik got out of the car and they walked to the house. Erik went behind Christine and picked her up bridal style. Christine squealed and it only caused Erik to laugh.

"Erik!" Christine wrapped her arms around his neck in safety. "What are you doing!"

"Making you have a great time. Today is your day, Christine." He kissed her cheek. "You won't be bored today; I'll make sure of it." He unlocked the front door quickly before he put her down in the living room couch. "You stay here and pop in a film. I'll prepare the rest."

"What rest?" she called after him as he walked to the kitchen. When he didn't answer Christine walked up to the cabinet that was filled with movies. They were all in order based on genre and Christine looked in the horror movie section.

"The Exorcist," Christine read. "Sounds good!" she grabbed the movie and popped in the DVD player.

Erik was in the kitchen preparing lots of food for Christine. Everything a girl could want and he put it on a tray. He didn't care if it was junk food, as long as it made her happy. He made her many things and picked up the heavy tray. As he walked back to the living room he found Christine sitting directly in front of the TV and made herself into a burrito of blankets.

Just as the scene where the girl crawls down the stairs backwards, Christine squealed and rolled into a ball. Erik could not help but laugh. She was positively adorable.

Christine lifted herself up and looked at Erik standing there. "Oh… hi."

"Hello." He greeted as he placed the tray down on the coffee table. "Enjoying yourself, my dear?"

"Nuh uh. That movie is scary," she said and wobbled over to Erik who sat on the couch. "Hey, what's that?" she pointed to the food on the table.

"Well, I decided to have a movie night of sorts. I made you all kinds of things… junk food too." He said and Christine looked over at him with a big smile. "It's an apology to the way I acted back at the restaurant."

"You're forgiven." Christine said as she wrapped her arms around him and placed a kiss on his cheek. "I'm also sorry. It wasn't my place to say anything anyway."

"There's nothing to be sorry about, my dear." He pulled her into his arms as they continued to watch the movie.

* * *

><p>Carlotta was outside in her car watching the house. She saw the way Erik carried Christine inside as if she was a princess. That little brat was far from that! What was it that made Christine great in Erik's eyes? What Christine could do, Carlotta could do ten times better.<p>

After what seemed forever, Carlotta thought up a plan… it was a good plan. If Erik wasn't going to answer the phone then she just had to find another way to talk to him. Carlotta got out of her car and walked over to the front door before ringing the doorbell.

Back inside, Erik moaned as he realized that he and Christine had fallen asleep. He rubbed his eyes as he tried to get them to grow accustom to the light of the house. He looked over to the window and found that night had fallen. He gently rose; careful not to wake Christine. Erik walked over to the door and put a hand on his mask to check if it was in place. After he was sure, he opened the door and his heart stopped.

"Carlotta."

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" she asked with a smirk on her face. Erik felt his hands clench into a fist and before she knew it, he slammed the door in her face. Carlotta jumped in surprise; she did not expect this conclusion at all.

Christine opened her eyes at the sound of a slam. She rose from the couch in time to see Erik come back. Christine rubbed her eyes stretched.

"Was someone at the door?" she asked as she yawned. Erik sat down and patted her head and Christine just plopped back on his chest and pulled the blanket on her body.

"No one of importance," he answered. Christine looked up and frowned as she stared at the window.

"It wouldn't be my aunt Carlotta, would it?"

"H-h-how did you know?"

"Um, she's staring at us through the window…" Christine pointed and Erik looked at the window. Sure enough, Carlotta was there peeping in with an angry expression. Erik rose and went to the door where he began to yell at her to get off his property.

Christine rose as well and when she went outside, Carlotta and Erik were arguing face to face. Just then, Carlotta smacked Erik across the face; Christine immediately rushed over and went to Erik's side. Erik stood and gave Carlotta a deadly look before he pushed Christine behind him.

"Tell her, you coward." she mocked. Erik glared daggers and Christine looked at Erik confused. "I bet she doesn't even know what happened!" she began to laugh hysterically and Erik turned to Christine.

"Call the police, Christine." He told her and Carlotta looked at him and cocked a brow.

"Really?" she laughed again. "And charge me with what?"

"Trespassing and assault," Erik growled at her before he looked at Christine again. "Go call the police, Christine." Christine turned to walk inside before Carlotta called out.

"Fine, I'll leave!" she said as she began to walk to her car. "And Christine! Remember to think before you fall in love with someone who just used you!"

"GET OUT!" Erik roared. Carlotta entered her car and left the property; Christine stood there, Carlotta's words running through her head.

"Christine-"

"What did she mean?" Christine asked quickly. She wanted to know that what Carlotta said wasn't true but after Erik looked away and didn't answer, she became anxious. "Tell me what she meant!"

Erik looked into her eyes and found that for the first time in his life that he was afraid. Christine was the last thing that he wanted to lose; she was special and she was meant for him. But this was secret that kept her to him and revealing it would mean she would lose her. Erik looked at Christine again and found tears forming in her eyes and his heart began breaking at the sight.

No more lies.

* * *

><p><strong>Hello everyone! I hope everyone had a wonderful Christmas and I wish everyone a great new year!<strong>

**May my readers please please review! I find that not a lot of you guys do anymore and it makes me sad :c I promise that I appreciate every single one! I love it when I get reviews it makes me so happy!**

**It doesn't take much! Just a click of a button and a few words of your thoughts on the chapter! Thank you!**

**P.S: My beta has been really busy and has been gone so I apologize for any errors. **


	16. Unlocking Secrets

**Chapter XVI: Unlocking Secrets**

Erik was sitting with Christine in the kitchen table both of them not saying a word. Christine was nervous. Her heart was beating so rapidly that she was sure it was going to explode any minute. She was afraid of what she was going to hear but she needed to trust him. She needed to believe that what he was going to tell her had some sort of explanation on why he did it. She needed to believe that it was all going to be all right and all would be forgiven.

Erik, however, knew this was not going to happen. He kept glancing at Christine watching as she was fighting thousands of emotions, her breathing was that of pain and fear, her eyes refused to look at him, and she kept playing with her fingers. Erik swallowed hard because he knew this was it… she was going to hate him forever and he would lose her.

Erik looked out the window to see the rain pouring down and tapping the glass. It was as if God made the weather to match what he was feeling inside. The thunder seemed to match the hardness that his heart was thumping against his chest.

"Christine-"

"I-"

They both stopped once they realized they spoke at the same time. Christine leaned back in her chair and waited for him to continue. Erik sighed and ran his hand through his hair not entirely knowing how to explain.

"Christine…" Erik began. "Carlotta and I used to have this sort of relationship where there were no feelings. It was only about having… _pleasure_." He explained. Christine seemed a bit confused and he rubbed his neck in nervousness. "It was a no string attached relationship,"

"O-oh…" Christine understood.

"Well after some time, I no longer wished to continue this relationship and I cut her off. She was not pleased and continued to pursue me for some time." He continued. "You aunt is not the best singer, to say the least; I decided to fire her."

"Fire her?" Christine asked in shock. Her aunt always spoke about how she was the greatest singer and everyone loved her voice in the opera house. She even spoke about how Erik was infatuated by her but she was trying to play hard to get.

"Indeed. She did not take the news well and then she offered a… proposition." Erik swallowed hard and felt himself begin to shake. "If I won, she would never work in opera business. If she won, she would be lead in all of my operas."

"What did you have to do?"

"Christine please understand-"

"Tell me!"

"I had to… I-" Erik stopped before his hands clenched into fists trying to fight back the tears. "I had to bed you within two months."

Silence.

Erik dared to look up at Christine who began trembling as if it began twenty degrees colder in the room. Christine lips also began to tremble and with a sudden cry, she leaped up and ran to the front door; opening it harshly she ran outside. Erik quickly stood and ran after her.

"Christine!" he called as he ran. She did not look back as she attempted to reach the gates which were too so close and yet so far. Erik was sprinting; no, he could not lose. He would not lose her. "Christine, come back!"

"Get away from me!" Christine yelled after Erik finally caught her. She began struggling in his arms and tried so hard to push her away. "You sick, disgusting bastard!" The rain had soaked them both and it was not well as Erik knew it was freezing. He also seemed to notice that Christine was wearing no shoes and a dress.

"You'll catch your death, Christine!" Erik fought back against her struggles. "Stop fighting me, Christine!"

"Death would be much merciful than you!" Christine cried as tears were rushing down her face and she snuck down to her knees. "W-w-why?"

Erik went to his knees as well and held her. "I'm sorry…" he whispered as the loud thunder roared over them. Christine pushed him off of her and sobbed. "Christine-"

"Don't touch me." She snapped and glared at him. "Don't ever touch me again."

Erik felt tears roll down him cheeks and he refused to give in to the pain that his heart was giving him. He grabbed Christine and pulled her into his arms before he carried her inside. Christine began screaming and fighting him; shoving and clawing. Once he reached his home again, he put Christine down and closed the door.

"DON'T TOUCH ME, I HATE YOU!"

"No… no you don't." Erik growled.

Both of them stared at each other before Erik pulled her to him and crushed his lips to her. Christine gasped and tried her best to pull away; deep inside she knew she was giving him. God knows she loved him. Tears fell anew and Christine let herself succumb to his kiss.

Erik was holding her tight against him as if holding on were his last resort. As he felt her give up, he held on tighter and kissed harder. Losing her was death. And he was not sure he was ready for that. Erik slowly began to pull away and he looked at her only to see betrayal in her eyes. Her eyes began to be filled with anger again and before he knew it, Christine had slapped his hard against his cheek and accidentally causing his mask to fly off.

"NO!" Erik roared as he pushed her away from him, causing her to fall to the floor. He hand covered the right side of his face. He went on his knees and desperately looked for his mask. He was frantic and Christine had never seen him like this. He slowly turned to Christine who looked at him as if he was insane. He slowly went to her and Christine began to back away. "Christine," he whispered. Christine stared at him as he slowly began to remove his hand from his face. Erik hoped that this was trust and hoped that her love could be their salvation.

Christine's eyes widened at his sight. His face was something that she couldn't believe God could create. It was horrible… the face was twisted. It was as if there was no muscle only skin; so attached to his bones. His half face was that of a man who was a living skeleton; a man who only rotted from half his face. Christine covered her mouth with her hand holding back a cry as she turned away from him. She could see… it was too painful to see a man who she loved suffer because God wanted to be cruel.

Erik trembled as she turned away from him. He had dared hope… he hoped that she was different. He covered his eyes with his hands and began to quietly sob with tears running down his cheeks like river currents. He began to crawl towards her and tried to touch her face but she jumped away. She looked at him before looking away again. Erik took his hand back and slowly stood up. He turned away from her and Christine saw the way his muscles were tensing. His hand was gripping the living room's threshold; his fist was turning white.

"Leave me," he whispered in the coldest voice Christine had ever heard. She stood to her feet and quickly grabbed her shoes and jacket before she ran out the front door, happy she was finally able to leave.

Erik hadn't bothered to watch her leave. He knew she would and he wouldn't blame her. He used her and she knows it now. He was only supposed to have his way with her and now that's what she will believe. She was better off without him in her life. He saw the disgust in her eyes and she no longer loved him. He had hoped that maybe…

Hope is for fools.

He knew that now. Erik knew that she will no longer return and be his.

With a cry, Erik threw his fist and slammed it against the wall. Pain came rushing in and he looked at his hand to see it bloody; his eyes rose to the wall and saw he created a hole. Erik leaned against the wall before sliding to the floor. He began examine his fist again and slowly began to think about everything.

But this time, he was not going to dwell on self-pity.

Christine was a beautiful nightingale. She was brought into his life by a stupid mistake and he was determined not to let it end. He wanted his Christine. He loved her and he knew that she loved him. Love does not fade away…

He did not care if he was selfish. He no longer cared if it was wrong. His Christine would be his again. All it would take is patience and hope. Hope is for fools and yet he was happy to be one.

He betrayed her and she betrayed him. The odds are even and it was more than enough for Erik to want her back.

But his face…

How could she ever look upon his face again? It was a distortion and an abomination. Yet she had claimed to love him. Could he dare believe that she could overcome it? Perhaps not, but he wanted her back and he was going to have her back.

No matter how long it took.

* * *

><p><strong>Review? Pretty please? C:<strong>


	17. Fighting Back Tears

**Chapter XVII: Fighting Back Tears**

Meg was putting her dishes away and watching The Notebook on her television. She had tears in her eyes and her nose was red from the crying; she was just a mess. Stupid romantic movies. Meg put her dishes to dry and then she turned off the television. As she was heading to bed, someone began knocking her door.

"Who is it?"

"Meg, please open the door!"

"Christine?" Meg quickly rushed and unlocked the door. She found her best friend red, puffy, and in tears. Christine was trembling and not just from the cold. "Christine, come inside quickly."

In a matter of minutes, Meg put Christine in a blanket, gave a mug with hot chocolate, and some cookies. Christine was trembling as she told Meg what had happened and Meg knew better than to interrupt. Her mind tried to process everything that her friend was saying and she couldn't believe it. The man that she saw her best friend was so madly in love with had been all a lie. Meg listened and rubbed Christine's back to comfort her in any way that she could. As soon as Christine finished, Meg stood silent for a while, not exactly sure on what to tell her. Christine had her hands in her face and her silent sobs turned to squeaky hiccups.

"Oh, Meg… what should I do?"

"Well, first things first. You need to rest because you are shaken to the very core." Meg stood up and pulled Christine along with her. Christine sniffed as she followed Meg who took her to the spare bedroom. "We shall speak more about this tomorrow,"

"I cannot sleep—"

"I know." Meg said. "I will be beside you tonight because I know you need me more than ever right now. However, you look tired and rest is important right now, all right?" Christine nodded her head. Meg smiled and went over to the wardrobe, pulling out a nightgown and handing it to Christine. "This will do just fine. Stay here; I'll bring you a glass of water."

Christine watched as Meg left before she turned to examine the full sized bed before her. It looked so empty. To know that she was going to sleep without him there wasn't right; it was horrible. Her heart was heavy and she felt as if the world all came crashing down. She didn't know what to do anymore. She slowly began to change into the nightgown, tears attempting to fall as she kept blinking them away.

"Christine,"

Christine turned to see Meg standing next to her, with a cup of water in her hand. She slowly took it and sighed. She wasn't thirsty and she had no appetite for anything. She looked at her friend once more who had a face of pity. Meg was truly heartbroken by her friend's sudden change… Christine was not the type to be upset about anything. She always tried so hard to be happy and make others happy even if she was dying on the inside.

Christine gave Meg a tiny smile as thanks before she climbed into the bed. Meg walked over to the other side and sat on the bed. She heard Christine's tiny whimpers and pulled Christine's head onto her lap before gently caressing her hair. She felt Christine's tears wet her leg and the air from Christine's heavy breathing. Meg felt anger and sadness; how could a man possibly love a woman yet hurt her this much?

* * *

><p>Christine looked at the clock on the bedside table and it read four in the morning. She was awaken by talking in the other room. Still half asleep, she couldn't fully pay attention to what was being said.<p>

"_I can't let you see her._" Christine heard Meg say to someone before the person replied in a distress voice. Christine couldn't make out the voice but it are dark and deep. "_You ruined your chance." _Christine tired so hard to awaken but the sleep was taking her away. "_You must leave. It will only kill her to see you here._" Christine could hear no more after that as the power of sleep took over her body and her eyes closed.

* * *

><p>Erik was sitting in his office... waiting. She would show up. She had to.<p>

He had done wrong, he knew that. Christine was a beautiful creature that was going to be his if it hadn't been for Carlotta... she had ruined everything for him. She was the reason why Christine had left him... and for what benefit? She had already lost. She wasn't going to work in any business. She was selfish and a pathetic excuse for a woman. What could any man want from a degrading cow such as Carlotta.

Erik removed his mask and rubbed his face in frustration. He ruined everything... he was the one who made the stupid bet with that damned woman. He knew that sooner or later, the truth would catch up. He never told her anything and now he was paying the consequences for it. Christine was an angel.

The door opened and Erik looked up, his heart stopping. So, she has returned. But maybe it wasn't for him... maybe it was to get her stuff and leave. Whatever it was, it didn't matter because she returned and that was enough time for him to explain his feelings to her. Even if she wasn't willing to understand, he had to prove something to her that would make her tke him back. Anything he wished, she would do.

"Christine-" Erik said before the door fully opened revealing the last person he wanted to see.

"Try again." Carlotta laughed as she closed the door behind her. Erik stood up so quickly that his chair flew back and crashed to the floor. Carlotta jumped and looked back at Erik only to see that he was inches away from her face. He hand quickly wrapped around her neck and Carlotta gasped as her air was cut short.

"You took her from me," Erik growled, his grip getting tighter. Carlotta attempted to scratch his hand but to no avail. "I won already and you knew that! _WHY?_" he roared. Carlotta's eyes were red and popping, her nose flaring, and her mouth gaping. Erik released his grip and move away from her in disgust. Carlotta dropped to the floor coughing and gasping. "It was not wise for you to take her from me... you will regret it."

"By doing what!" Carlotta rasped, still attempting to regain her breath. "You were already going to destroy my ability to work in the opera business."

"Oh, you poor fool." Erik chuckled. "I am capable of so much more."

"W-w-what do you mean?"

Erik looked at her and his eyes narrowed. Carlotta had never in her life seen Erik so...dark. He looked beyond angry and his face was murderous. He stepped closer to her and knelt down before her. Carlotta back up to the door and her eyes meant against his amber ones.

"I'd tell you, but I'd rather show you."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I knooow :c This is an ugly chapter. I am so sorry guys. This story has been giving me writer's block. I know many of you are tired of this boring story; I promise it's going to get better! I think I'm going to start making the chapters longer because the drama has only just begun :3  
><strong>

**Sooooo, my birthday was someday this month. Maybe I could get a little gift from my readers? And by gift, I mean reviews. C: Si? Pretty pleease? **

**Btw, I have noo idea where my beta has gone lol. So if you see any mistakes be sure to tell me. My eyes can only catch so many mistakes. **


	18. Strength

**Chapter ******XVIII**: Strength**

Christine did not arise from bed for the past days and Meg did not blame her. She let her friend be because she knew that she needed time to be alone. But Christine never even touched the food that Meg would leave her. Not even a nibble. She thought that it was just Christine being too upset to eat. Meg wanted to help her friend she really did, but Christine would only think that she was on Erik's side.

Erik loved Christine, Meg saw that and there was no way that he could lie about that. The way he would look at her was the way every woman wanted to be looked at. But to hurt her the way he did was not what a loved one does. It all started from a wager and Meg was indeed shocked. She blamed herself for giving Christine the idea of the perfect birthday present for Erik.

Meg sighed as she looked down at the sandwich that she prepared for Christine. It was a simple sandwich, nothing too much. She only hoped that Christine would eat it this time so she wouldn't have to waste more food. Me walked over to the bedroom and knocked on the door gently.

"Christine?"

No response. Not that she was really expecting one, Christine hasn't spoken a word to her since that night. Meg slowly opened the door, allowing the creaking door give Christine the knowledge of her presence. "Christine," she called once more. "I brought you a sandwich." she said as she sat on the side of the bed where Christine's back was facing her. Meg put the plate on the bedside table and caressed Christine's curls. "Come on, Christine… you need to get up. You have to eat."

"I am not hungry." came a soft response.

"Is that what your body says or what you say?"

"Meg, please."

"Christine, please you have to eat. You cannot continue being like this; you must show him that you are better off without him."

Christine remained quiet and Meg sighed. She slowly stood up from the bed and ahead for the door, but a soft mumble from Christine stopped her.

"What did you say?"  
>"May I have water with my sandwich?" Christine's soft voice repeated.<p>

Meg let out a breath of relief before she grinned. "Yes, of course." she quickly went to the kitchen before rushing back to find Christine sitting up in bed. And Meg hated to even think it, but Christine looked terrible. There were bags under her eyes, her curls were tousled, her skin was sickening pale, and her eyes red and swollen from the tears. She had the plate in her lap and looked up to Meg. Meg handed her the water before sitting on the bed with her.

"How do you feel?"

"I feel disgusting."

"Come now, Christine. He was the one who was wrong in the situation-"

"No I mean stinky. I need a shower." Christine smiled. Meg giggled from the misunderstanding before she patted Christine's head. "It's nice to see you smile. Eat up and then you can shower, I have to go run some errands and when I come back, we can watch a movie. Sounds good?"

Christine nodded her head and Meg stood up and left the room, before heading to the front door and grabbing her coat from the coatrack. She bit her lip before looking at Christine's room and bit her lip in an indecisively way. "I must be out of my mind to do this," she muttered to herself before she went out the door.

* * *

><p>"Yes, Clyde. Infest her home with all of them!" Erik said to his worker over the phone. He was standing behind his desk, gripping his black leather desk chair. "They are not harmful to humans, you fool!" Erik groaned as turned to face the window as he removed his mask and rubbed his face in anger. "I am not paying you to question my motives. Just get the job done!"<p>

"What job?"

Meg's voice caused Erik to frantically grab his mask and put it on before turning to face her. "I will call you back." he said to Clyde before hanging up the phone. "Mademoiselle Giry," he greeted.

"What job were you talking about?" she asked suspiciously. Erik sighed and gestured her to sit on the chair that stood before his desk. Meg took the seat and Erik sat down before leaning both of his arms on the desk.

"Nothing to do with Christine's well being, I assure you." Erik said. Meg looked at him unconvinced and Erik narrowed his eyes. "You think that I'd harm Christine?"

"I would have said no a few days ago, but now I'm not so sure."

"It wasn't my intention to hurt her!" he argued.

"That's a whole lot of bull and you know it!" Meg snapped. "You took a bet with that stupid witch that involved Christine and you're going to sit there and tell me that you won't hurt her?"

"What I did was wrong, I understand that!" Erik barked. "But even if I had told her sooner, her reaction would have been the same! I would have lost her anyways!" Erik stood on his feet before turning his back on Meg, his hands clenching as he attempted to lessen his anger. "Had I refused that bet, I would have never met Christine… so I don't regret it. I cannot regret it because it is what brought me to her."

"You called me here. What exactly did you want me for?"

"I need you to _understand_." he spoke softly. "Christine means everything in the world to me. I will not give her up easily. I am determined to do anything to take her back. I love her with all my heart and I am willing to go to hell and back to be with her again."

"Why don't you tell her that? Why are you telling me?" Meg stood and went to stand by his side. "She doesn't believe that at all! Christine believes that you are a horrible man who hurt her. Women need this reassurance! You need to fix this."

"Christine will not wish to see me,"

"She needs time. But you need to see her first, tell her everything you just told me." Meg sighed. "Christine will be angry with you because of everything that happened, but you need to confess to her before letting her breathe and decide what she wants."

"I love her," Erik said softly. Meg nodded her head before patting his arm.

"I know." she replied. Erik turned to her and Meg smiled. "Now, what job were you talking about?"

"I hired a man to infest Carlotta's home with halyomorpha halys."

"What is that?"

"Stink bugs," Erik smiled and Meg's eyes widened.

"What!"

Erik chuckled before he sat back down at his chair. "Fear not. They are harmless to human. But their odor fits quite lovely to a woman to deserves to rot in hell."

"You're insane!" Meg exclaimed when she saw Erik's face full with satisfaction.

"Oh do settle down. I was aiming to infest her home with wasps, however my worker convinced me otherwise."

"Couldn't those kill her?"

"Well, it would take 1,300 bee stings to kill her." Erik shrugged. Meg gasped and shook her head in disbelief before she turned, heading towards the door. "Mademoiselle?" he called to her. Meg turned to look at him and he looked unsure of what he was about to say. "May I come tonight? I must see Christine."

Meg sighed and scratched her head, pondering. "If you would like. She'll hate me for it, but it must be done."

"You needn't be involved. It will be me who will take her anger."

"All right." Meg nodded before turning and leaving the office.

Erik sat there in the silence, his thoughts taking over. Perhaps going to Christine wasn't the wisest idea but he needed to see her. He wanted to see how she was and if she was all right. She could scream, hit, slap, explode; he did not care. Meg was possibly right. Christine was a tiny and fragile thing. She was broken when she found out the truth and he couldn't allow her to remain that way.

He wanted to help her; he _needed_ to help her.

* * *

><p>Meg stood before her apartment's front door wondering if she made the right decision in allowing Erik to come. Christine only just agreed to leave the bed and starting eating. Inviting Erik would possibly destroy that achievement.<p>

Meg sighed and opened the door to find Christine fully dressed in a simply mauve sundress. Her curls were in a half up-do and well tamed. She was setting the table and looked up when she heard the door open.

"Hi, Meg." she smiled. Meg smiled back and closed the door before hanging up her coat. "I made lunch. "I made baked broccoli and kale-stuffed potatoes."

"Sounds great!" Meg when to sit at the table as Christine served them both. "So, um, you cleaned up good."

"I feel a lot better." Christine agreed as she sat down. "You were right. I have to show him that I don't need him." she said confidently as she grabbed a magazine from the corner of the table and began to read as she ate.

"Oh… right," Meg said as she bit her lip. She took her fork and began eating, her mind clouding with regret. "So you wouldn't take him back if he came?"

"Nope," Christine replied simply.

"What if he tried to explain himself?"

"Then I would tell him that his actions were self-explanatory." Christine said as she continued to read the magazine. Her eyes never left the page and she continued eating.

"What if he told you he loved you?" As soon as those words left her lips, Meg instantly cursed herself as she saw that it affected her friend badly. Christine tensed and slowly raised her eyes to look at Meg. "I- um… sorry. I was just wondering."

"The entire time I was with Erik, I told him that I loved him and he never said it back. I always figured he was afraid to express his feelings. I never questioned him because his actions spoke what his lips couldn't not… well at least that was what I thought. My foolish mistake."

"I think he does love you, Christine."

Christine looked at Meg and scoffed. "Loves me?" she shook her head in disbelief. "No one who loves does what he did."

"People make mistakes-"

"Why are you defending him?" Christine snapped.

"I'm not!" Meg cried. "I just… what you had with him was what every girl wishes to have. You cannot fake that."

"I cannot believe I am hearing this," Christine said as she stood from the table. "At first you tell me that I could show him I am better off without him and then you say that I should be with him?"

"What I'm saying is that you should hear him out." Meg spoke as she stood before the table and walked to stand before Christine. "Everyone deserves a chance to explain themselves. Whether you believe him or not is all up to you."

"I can't listen to whatever it is he wishes to tell me!" Christine fumed. Meg crossed her arms over her chest and looked hard at Christine.

"Can't or _won't_?"

"How can you possibly take his side when he-"

"Because he made you happy." Meg interrupted. "You have not been this happy since before your parent died." Christine stood there stunned by Meg's words. "You can be angry at me all you want, but you deserve to be happy and he made you happy."

Christine looked at Meg, tears forming in her eyes. Meg sighed and grabbed her hand before taking her to the couch where Christine let her tears stream down her cheeks. Meg caressed her curls and let Christine cry in silence.

"No." Christine let out through her break down.

"No what?"

"I am not giving him another chance." she said, determinedly. Meg frowned and grabbed Christine's hands.

"Christine-"

"What he did was unforgivable. I am not going to allow myself to take him back this easily. No, I am not weak."

"No, no you're not." Meg sighed as she stood up from the couch. She stopped in her tracks and turned to Christine. "But while you're doing all this, I want you to think about something."

"And what's that?" Christine's tear stained face lifted to look at Meg.

"Are you willing to give up the love you had with Erik by ignoring all the thing he did _right_ and punishing him for the one thing he did _wrong_?"

* * *

><p><strong>.3. <strong>

**(That's a kissy face btw. For all my lovely readers and reviewers.)  
><strong>


	19. Not Enough

**Chapter XIX: Not Enough**

Erik was in his car, the engine still running. He was in front of Meg's apartment building and he kept wondering if it was a good idea to even go up to see Christine. He could devastate her further and he did not want that at all. But Meg was right. Christine need to hear the words that he always fear to say. He was never strong enough to tell her when he knew he was keeping that secret.

He did not want to go inside. Guilt was rising in his chest as he looked at the apartment's front door. He didn't deserve another chance but God help him, he wanted it. He wanted to do whatever it takes because Christine was meant to be his. She was meant to have a life with him, and he was going to make sure it happened.

Erik opened the car door before exiting the vehicle. He made his way to the front door before ringing the doorbell.

"Who is it?" Christine…. it was Christine's voice through the intercom. Erik swallowed a lump on his throat. His breath was taken away and he began to sweat. If he even said a word, she would recognize his voice and not let him in. She would not give him a chance if she knew it was him standing there. "Hello?" Her voice brought him back to reality and before he knew it, Erik spun around and headed back to his car.

"Erik?"

He was just turning the key on the car door when he heard someone call his name. He looked up to see a petite blonde standing before him. "Mademoiselle Giry,"

"Glad to see you showed up. I was afraid you wouldn't." Meg admitted. Erik pulled the key out of slot and sighed. "Well come on, she isn't expecting you. Surprises can do good."

"Not for everyone," Erik muttered to himself before he followed Meg to the door. "What were you doing out?"

"I was just getting a movie," Meg said, waving the DVD in his face. "I went to a Redbox machine that's just down the street. They had a nice chick flick that was calling Christine's name." She said as she opened the door and headed up to her apartment with Erik trailing behind her.

"_Bridget Jones's Diary_?" Erik questioned as he saw the title of the movie.

"It's a good film! Besides Colin Firth is dreamy." Meg giggled and Erik cocked his visible brow. "What? he is!"

"He is a man of 54 years," Erik said and Meg put her hands in her hips in mock offense.

"So?" she scrunched her face at him. "Well how old are you, sir?"

"Older than you." Erik smiled.

"I'm 21. How much older are you?"

"Years older," Erik chuckled. Meg crossed her arms over her chest and frowned. "I'm not yet in my forties and that is all I will say." Meg laughed and went towards the door. She noticed how Erik tensed the moment they reached the apartment and she gave him a reassuring smile before opening the door.

"Christine, I'm back!" she called. "And I brought a stray in," she mumbled to herself.

Christine came from the kitchen with a smile on her face. "Which movie did you get?" she asked before her eyes averted to Erik who felt his heart flutter at the sight of her. Christine felt as if someone had punched her in the stomach. She felt her breath taken away as she stared at the man that she loved and hated so much.

"I'll go make snacks," Meg said as she headed towards the kitchen, leaving the two of them alone.

Christine said nothing as she looked at the ground hoping that when she looked up, he would be gone. She couldn't believe that he actually had the nerve to come back to her! As if anything he did would make up for such lies that caused her pain. Nothing he would do could help her regain her trust in him. She was such a fool for believing in love.

"Christine-"

"Leave."

Erik looked at the little creature before him. She was trying hard to be strong but he could tell that she was ready to break any moment. Christine was terrified and he could see right through her. "No." he replied.

"No?" Christine raised her eyes to look at him. "I don't care for anything you have to say. Nothing will change what I feel for you." she spoke in a harsh tone.

"And what do you feel for me?"

"I _hate _you." Christine hissed. Erik stepped forward and Christine stumbled back as if his presence disgusted her. "Don't come near me!"

"Or what?" Erik asked. "You already hate me. What more can you do?"

"I can hit you." Christine boasted and Erik chuckled in a mockingly way. "I fail to see the humor in this,"

"The last time you hit me, you cowered away; you left because you saw my true face. Was it not beautiful enough for you, deary?" Erik taunted as he stepped forward once more and grabbed Christine, pulling her close to him. Christine tried to pull away from him, but she knew she couldn't. The man had the grip as strong as steel. "Why do you hate me?"

"How dare you even ask that?!"

"Had I refused that bet, I never would have met you." Erik bellowed and Christine's spine ran with shivers at his beautiful voice. God, she was losing this battle. No! She couldn't succumb to him… she was not weak!

"Maybe it would have been better that way!" Christine snapped and pulled away from him when his grip loosened. "I would have never been hurt this way."

"You would have never felt loved either."

"_Love_?" Christine laughed. "I don't even know what love is anymore. I thought I loved you, but you lied to me. You used me… and were you ever going to tell me the truth?"

"Yes-"

"Bullshit!" Christine shouted and Erik grabbed her wrist, pulling her into his embrace. "Let go of me!"

"My Christine would never say such foul language," he whispered. Christine squirmed in his arms, but Erik held tight on to her. "I never meant to hurt you this way… I wanted to tell you at the right time."

"I am not _yours_ anymore," Christine argued. "Your chance with me is gone. You're just wasting my time and yours by being here." she pushed her arms off of her, but Erik was quick and pulled her back into his embrace.

"You're mine," he whispered. It was possessive but it wasn't convincing. It was more of a hopeful statement, and Christine would have not of it. "_To love or have loved is all-sufficing. We must not ask for more. No other pearl is to be found in the shadow folds of life. To love is an accomplishment._"

"_Les Miserables_," Christine sourced. Erik put his head into Christine's neck and she shuddered in the memory of how wonderful it felt to be with him. She knew that this is what they both wanted. They needed each other and no matter what, that was the truth… but she couldn't do it. "_To lie a little is not possible: he who lies, lies the whole lie._ That is also from _Les Miserables_." Christine pulled herself away from him and shook her head. "I am not a fool. Quoting my favorite book will not impress me if that's what you think. I will not take you back."

"Why not?"

"Because I am not weak!" Christine boasted. Erik frowned and rubbed his face in frustration, before he looked at Christine who was trying to stay strong.

"_Weak_?" he jeered. "But you are, my little nightingale!" Erik hissed before he ripped off his mask and Christine turned away from him. "You can't even look upon this face and say those three little words that you enjoyed to tell me so much!" Christine refused to look at him and Erik felt tears rise in his eyes. His amber eyes burning into her eyes but Christine couldn't look at him. She just couldn't.

Erik stared at her, his sudden anger fading into despair. "Am…" he started before swallowing a sob that was threatening to come out from his throat. "Am I that _loathsome_?" he asked in a whisper that was filled with sadness. Christine looked at him and observed his face, daring herself to hate him. But looking at him… seeing his pain; he is suffering just like she is. He was hurting and she still didn't have it in her to forgive him. "I love you,"

Christine gasped at those words. The words she had longed to hear for so long…. she stared into his eyes and felt tears rise up and cloud her eyes. She bit back a sob and clenched her fists attempting to keep herself in control.

"I'm sorry..." she whimpered.

"Christine-"

"It's not enough," she said as she stared at him, tears streaming down her face. Erik took in a deep breath as he saw his beautiful nightingale break. His heart began to shatter at those words. "It's never going to be enough."

* * *

><p>Christine was sitting on the couch, her face buried in her hands. Her thoughts were running wild and she felt regret for rejecting Erik. She just missed out on her chance to regain her love; she blew it. He finally admitted it to her and her heart had leaped with joy, but she threw back in his face. What had she done?<p>

But, no. She hadn't done wrong! He did something unforgivable. He lied to her… he used her. And for what? Only to keep her aunt from working in the opera business? How ridiculous. It wasn't a good enough reason for her…. but then again nothing he could ever say would satisfy her. And work… did she have to go back and work with him? She couldn't handle that but it was her dream to be on stage. Would she really blow that away only because she couldn't handle looking at Erik? She'd be stupid to do that.

"Christine?"

Christine looked up to see Meg enter the living room from the kitchen. The blonde friend crouched in front of Christine and caressed her hair. "What happened?"

"I yelled at him and we sort of argued and he left." Christine said through her tears.

"He left?"

"Mhm." Christine brushed away her tears and looked at Meg who had a guilty look on her face. "Don't be sorry. I understand what you did and why. If it was you in my position, I would have done the same."

"So you're not going to be with him anymore?" Meg asked. Christine scratched her eyes and sniffed as she pondered.

"I love him and I know that will never change," Christine sighed. "But I don't think I can be with him again… I am not-"

"Weak?" Meg finished for her. "Weak is not always when you succumb to love, Christine. Loving someone is possibly the strongest thing a person can ever do."

"Strongest? Love is weakness,"

"No, love is _power_." Meg corrected as she sat on the couch next to Christine. "Love brings you happiness, pain, anger, sadness, pleasure, worry, all the emotions that any human could feel at the same time. Nothing in world can ever do that." Meg brushed away a curl that was on Christine's face. "Love is rare. Love makes a human do what they never thought possible."

"It is a weakness," Christine stated once more.

"Is it? Dying for the one you love would not be weak, would it?" Meg asked. Christine looked away, hoping to end this conversation. "You have to understand that you are strong, Christine… but being strong sometimes requires you to do a selfless act. Right now, you are hurting yourself and him."

Christine shook her head violently attempting to block out everything Meg was say. "Enough, please…" Christine whimpered before Meg brought her into her embrace and sighed.

"Whatever you wish to do, Christine. I will support you until the end." Meg gave Christine's head a kiss before hugging her tighter. Christine's tears kept flowing down her cheeks like rivers and they wouldn't stop. Everything came tumbling down around her… only days ago she was happy with Erik and now… now she couldn't even decide what she wanted. She didn't know what to do anymore….

* * *

><p>Erik was sitting in his office the next day. He was looking over the files of the people who were auditioning for the opera's parts. There many women who were interested in the role of Christine Daae and he couldn't help but forcefully find something wrong with each one. None of them matched his perfect descriptions of Christine…. like Christine. What she had said hurt him… more than he thought possible. Saying that him loving her wasn't enough tore his heart into pieces. He hope was shattering and he couldn't fight it. Yet, there was still a piece of him that told him he couldn't give up yet. Christine was worth everything; he just had to keep trying.<p>

Erik sighed and kept looking through the files when he heard a knock on the door. He barked at whoever was on the other side of the door to enter. He grumbled when he heard footsteps that sounded like heels. His head already picture the who had walked through the door.

"I am busy, Carlotta." he sneered, not even bothering to look up.

"Should I come back later?"

Erik's head snapped up in surprise as he saw his beautiful nightingale standing there before. By God, she was a vision. She was wearing a tight black skirt with mauve colored blouse and simple black heels. Her curls were pulled back with a clip and she had a tad bit of makeup on. Some people would say she was dress normal, but to Erik…. she looked like a goddess.

"Christine…"

"I am here to ask if I may still have to role of Christine Daae," Christine looked everywhere but at Erik's eyes. "I can still audition if you'd like. I know what I am asking isn't fair, but if you say otherwise then I will leave and-"

"Yes." Erik said simply. Christine closed her mouth and looked at him in surprise. She was so sure that he would say he didn't want her in the opera anymore.

"I… um, are you sure?"

"Positive." Erik lifted her chin so she may stare at him. Surprisingly, she didn't pull away. "But you need private lessons with me before the actually production enters its rehearsals. Are you certain that you still wish to be in the opera?"

"Y-yes." Christine nodded her head. Lord, the things he made her feel. Her heart was racing and she couldn't even think straight. Just last night she yelled at him and told him that his love wasn't enough for her. But after everything Meg said, Christine realized that she didn't want to lose Erik at all. "Um…"

Erik turned around and went to his desk as he proceeded to look through the files. He looked up to see Christine still standing there. "What's the matter, Christine?"

"I just…" Christine sat in one of the chairs before the desk and bit her lip. "Since we are working together I just figured that we could start anew."

"What do you mean?"

"I mean… maybe we could be, um… friends?" she asked and looked as Erik stared at her his face expressionless. Erik seemed to be observing her and she felt shivers run down her spine. "I know that I said all those things to you-"

"No."

Christine looked at Erik with widened eyes. He had leaned forward on his desk, his amber eyes narrowing at her. "You don't wish to be friends with me?"

"No, I don't." Erik replied.

"W-w-why?" Christine asked. Her heart breaking by the second. Erik took in a deep breath before he spoke.

"Because it's not enough."

* * *

><p><strong>.3. <strong>

**kissy kissy muah muah.  
><strong>


	20. Change

**Chapter XX: Change**

Christine entered Erik's office to find him at his piano playing one of the opera's songs. He turned to look at her when he heard the door open. She stood there biting her lip and playing with her fingers nervously. Erik scanned her with his golden eyes and couldn't help but admire her beauty. She could dress in rags and she would still look like a goddess.

"Come here, Christine." he called. Christine went over to him and sat on the piano stool alongside Erik. "Now, this is your other solo besides _Think of Me_. This song is called _Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again_. It is a song that is filled with mourning and sorrow, so when you sing this, I want you to sing it with emotion."

"It's about Christine missing her father, isn't it?"

"No," Erik said. "It's about her missing her angel."

"What?" Christine frowned. "But she's visiting her father's grave and-"

"Christine is in an environment where it's expected to mourn. She misses her angel who was a father figure to her, as well as a companion." Erik looked at Christine who was looking at him with curious eyes. "She wishes to go back and have her guardian who was sweet and gentle but as she realizes that it can't go back to it, she knows that she must leave that wish behind. She is asking for strength to be able to move on."

"Oh…" Christine replies and looks at the music sheets. "Ok I think I can do it,"

"Then let's begin," Erik began to play the notes and Christine began to sing the first verse. "Stop. You're going too high. Go softer and lower. Begin."

"_Wishing I could hear your voice again… knowing that I never would-_"

"Christine," Erik interrupted. "You must play the part! I didn't create this song for the shits and giggles! This a sad song! Sing like it is!" He growled. Christine looked at him with her eyes full of annoyance.

"You think I'm not trying?" Christine snapped. "I feel can't sorrow right now! I can't-"

"When your parents died what did you feel?" Erik asked in anger. Christine gasped, her eyes suddenly cleared out the annoyance and was replaced with sadness. "Were you sad? Didn't you wish for them to come back? Didn't you wish to go back to the times when you were with them?" Erik stood up and pulled her with him. "You must remember things that make you feel upset! That is what makes you understand what the character is feeling."

"You mean like understanding Christine realizing that the person she trusted the most was a _monster_?" she spat. Erik looked at her and let her go so suddenly; as if her words had stung him. He looked at her with such astonishment and his eyes were looking into hers, attempting to find any emotion that would tell him that what she said wasn't true.

"Then you obviously failed to understand my characters," Erik said, his voice rising with anger. "The Phantom was not a monster. He was a man who was betrayed by the world,"

"Hm. Maybe you two are different." Christine glared. "He had a heart, but you… I'm not so sure."

"Because you do not know me as well as you think you do," Erik's eyes narrowed at her. "You may make all the assumptions you would like but there is one difference between me and the Phantom."

"Oh really? Please enlighten me," Christine mocked as she crossed her arms over her chest. Erik went closer to her, he towered her too easily and Christine had to raise her head in order to meet his eyes.

"He does _not_ get Christine in the end." he whispered in the most lowest and determined voice that Christine has ever heard him use. Her eyes widened as she suddenly felt the color in her face drain. She didn't know whether to fear that statement or be happy. Christine looked down at and swallowed before she cleared her throat in order to regain her courage. She once more met his eyes and spoke.

"We shall see about that."

* * *

><p>Christine was exiting the office when she suddenly crashed into someone making them drop all their things.<p>

"Crap," the other person said. Christine was on the floor and groaned as she rubbed her head from the sudden impact. "You ok- oh, hello Christine," the voice turned to a sweet one and Christine looked up to see Raoul looking at her.

"Hello Raoul," she greeted back. "Would you mind helping me on my feet?"

"Sure, no problem." he held out his hand and pulled her back up. Christine brushed off her body before picking up her stuff. "I hear that you and Zorro are not together anymore."

Christine gave Raoul a look at Erik's sudden nickname before speaking. "No, we're not. Where did you hear that anyway?"

"You realize that this opera occupies women, right?"

"So?"

"Women gossip." Raoul grinned. "They can find things out quicker than the FBI." Christine giggled and hated to admit that it was sort of true. Raoul smiled at her laugh and put his hands in his jean pockets. "Well, would it be too soon to ask if you would like to go get some lunch?"

Christine looked at him and bit her lip. "Maybe still too-" She suddenly stopped and remembered that Erik had said that he did not want to be friends with her and she realized that she shouldn't be waiting for Erik. If he wanted her, it was not going to be easy. "You know what? Yeah sure. Let's go get some lunch."

Raoul's smile brightened and he held out his arm. "Then let us go, Mademoiselle!" he cheered and Christine smiled at him as she took his arm and they left out the opera with a pair of golden eyes watching them with a deadly rage.

Raoul and Christine entered a small cafe where he told Christine to sit while he went to order. Christine did as he said and sat at a booth that was right next to the windows. She observed the people outside and as her thoughts began to cloud her mind. Perhaps she shouldn't be here with Raoul. Maybe it was a bad idea…. and what if Erik found out!? Wait. WHo cares? She shouldn't/ Erik was the one who refused to be friends and she was exceedingly stupid for even suggesting it. He hurt her! Why should she be crawling back to him? No, she was not going to be a fool any longer. She deserved to be happy and she had every right to see other people if she wanted to.

"Earth to Christine…" Raoul waved a hand in front of her face and Christine jumped. She looked to see that Raoul had already sat down with sandwiched and two bottles of water. "Finally, you seemed to be out of it!" Raoul laughed. Christine blushed from embarrassment and grabbed her sandwich.

"Sorry," she said. "My mind usually takes me away. Thank you for buying my lunch."

"It's not a problem," he said. Christine stared curiously at Raoul before she decided to ask what her mind was thinking.

"Why are you suddenly like this?" Christine wondered and Raoul looked up at her. "I mean, you were a pretty big flirt back when I started working in the opera house."

"I tend to be a creep sometimes," Raoul said. "It's somehow my own sense of humor. I wasn't really flirting with you, but now I mean…. you've been looking upset for the past few days when usually you were a girl who can cause everyone to smile by being in the room. I felt kind of bad for you," he admitted.

Christine gave him a generous smile. "I don't usually liked being pitied but it does feel nice that someone is trying to cheer me up." she took a bite of her sandwich before she opened her water bottle. "Thank you. It really was kind of you to do this."

"I will admit that I was also doing it in hopes of… you coming to dinner with me on Saturday night…?" It was sort of a question and Christine looked at Raoul trying to think of an answer. "If you don't want to, I understand."

"Um…" Christine pondered and she tried to find a reason on why she couldn't go but nothing in her mind was a good enough option. "Sure, why not." she answered and she thought that it was adorable how Raoul's demeanor suddenly lit up. He began to talk to her about everything and Christine realized what a good guy Raoul actually was. He wasn't this flirty creep who she thought he was. He had great charisma and she found that it was easy to talk to him. She liked Raoul and admitted to herself that she would be looking forward to her dinner with him on Saturday.

Erik stood across the street from the cafe and spied on the couple with a terrible rage. He couldn't believe it… she had actually went out on a date with that despicable boy. He had overheard their conversation in the opera and he nearly laughed when that boy asked Christine out. But his laughter came to an end when he heard her agree. He had not expected that at all.

Christine was his and he'd be damned if the stupid boy would take her away from him. He was not about to give up and let Raoul have her. No, he would fight for her until the very end. The only way he could be stopped is if Christine was dead, and that would not be happening anytime soon. Not even in his death would he stop. His spirit would come back to her. He loved her… he had waited his entire life for her and it was not about the end now because of Carlotta and Raoul.

Speaking of that witch, Erik picked up his phone and dialed. "Clyde? Did you put the cimex lectularius in Carlotta's bed?" he asked. He groaned when his employer asked him what he was talking about. "The bed bugs, you fool!" he boomed at the phone. "Good. No, no… I'm not done with her. She will have more torture from me until I feel satisfied for what she did." he said before hanging up the phone. He gave one final glare at the pair in the cafe before leaving and going back to his home.

* * *

><p>Raoul had dropped off Christine in front of Meg's apartment and she opened the door to find that Meg was on the couch watching a soap opera. The blonde turned and smiled when she saw her best friend enter.<p>

"Would you like to join me?"

"Sure," Christine smiled and sat next to Meg on the couch. "I went out with a guy today."

Meg turned to Christine and smiled. "Really? Who?"

"Raoul."

"Raoul? The one who came by the cafe one time?" she asked. Christine nodded her head and Meg frowned. "I thought he was a flirt."

"I thought so too but he's actually a sweet guy."

"Well I'm glad," Meg stated. "He was pretty sexy if you ask me."

"Meg!" Christine giggled. "Anyway, he's taking me out to dinner Saturday."

"Ooo, how exciting." Meg chatted. "Does Erik know?" As soon as she said it, Meg instantly regretted it. Christine's smile was wiped off her face and she looked down. "Sorry."

"No, it's all right. He doesn't know, but I don't care." Christine said. "He's not my boyfriend and what I do with my life doesn't involve him. I am my own person. I can do whatever I want."

"Sure you can!" Meg agreed. "But gossip, missy. Tell me everything that happened!"

Erik was in his home, a wine glass in his hand and a video playing on the television. It was a recording of a time when Erik had taken Christine out on a isolated beach that no one really knew about. She was running from Erik as he attempted to catch her and throw her into the water. Christine had told him to be careful with his camera but he assured her it was was waterproof. Erik caught her and took her to the open water before bringing both of them as well as the camera under. The recording showed Christine under the water with her eyes closed and her cheeks puffed with air. Her air was roamed around her as if it had a life of it's own.

Erik paused the video before putting the wine glass on the table and removed his mask. He put his face in his hands and felt such regret wash over him. He missed her dearly. Silent tears began to water his face and hands before he lifted up his face. He grabbed the remote and pressed play and watched as the recording showed Christine snatching the camera away from him and recording him, much to his annoyance. Erik had told Christine not to record him but she had not listened. They both struggled for the camera before it cuts to Christine having the camera and sitting on Erik's shoulders. The camera was filming the top of Erik's head before Christine crying out "go!" and Erik plunging them both into the water.

Erik watched and realized that he had pushed Christine away… he was acting out in anger and that wasn't going to bring her any closer. He needed to be smart and he needed to think things through.

He wasn't going to give up now only because a little competition came through.


	21. Trespass & Isolate

**Chapter XXI: **Trespass & Isolate

Christine was taking a shower as she thought to herself whether it was going to be a good day or a bad one. Saturday came a lot quicker than she expected and she was getting ready for her date with Raoul. He seemed sweet and she wasn't nervous at all. In fact, she was actually looking forward to it. She never really thought that she would be entirely comfortable with Raoul, but he surprised her and she had taken a liking to him.

Christine turned off the water before opening the shower curtain and stepping out. She grabbed her towel, wrapping it around herself before going to stand in front of the bathroom mirror. Christine carefully observed herself and bit her lip. She took a few steps back before dropping the towel from her body, letting her eyes examine the what the mirror was displaying. Christine never thought that she was one categorized as beautiful or sexy or attractive. Her breasts were not large, maybe even smaller than average. She was slightly skinny but Carlotta always told her that she was skin and bones. That men do not go for twigs like her. She didn't really have curves, and hips were not there either. Christine always thought that no man would go for her when she looked like that. But when Erik came along, he made her feel like she was perfect in every way. He would look at her body with such desire, that she truly did believe that she was beautiful.

Well, that all changed.

Christine sighed before she grabbed her towel and wrapped it around herself once more. She turned to the door and opened it before turning off the bathroom light, walking to her room. Once inside she quickly got dress. She chose a simple black dress with cross straps and black flats. Christine brushed out the knots in her curls and put on moose to keep her curls from going crazy. Although she was happy about tonight, she didn't want to overdo it. She didn't want to look so extravagant that it will cause Raoul's eyes to bulge out of their sockets. She want to go for a simple look and she was going without makeup. Erik always told her that she had natural beauty.

_Enough about what Erik thought!_ Christine scolded herself. She shook her head to remove any Erik thoughts from her head before walking to the living room to find Meg laying on the couch with a carton of vanilla ice cream on her stomach. She was watching _The Walking Dead_ and Christine smiled as she knew her best friend was obsessed with that AMC show. She cleared her throat and Meg's eyes averted from the TV to Christine.

"Hot damn," Meg said before whistling. Christine giggled and sat on the loveseat that was beside the couch. "You look great, Christine."

"Thank you," Christine smiled. "I didn't want to overdo it. I just wanted to go with a natural look."

"Well, I can tell you this much, you are beautiful. I swear, when you're a mom, you're going to be a _milf_." Meg joked. Christine cocked her head in confusion from the word Meg used.

"A what?"

"Well a milf is a-" Before Meg could finish, the doorbell rang. Christine rose from the loveseat and hurried over to the intercom. She pressed the button and spoke through it.

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Raoul." he said. Christine grinned and told him that she would be right down. She grabbed her jacket and her purse before giving Meg a kiss on the cheek and heading out the door. Butterflies were rising in her stomach and she was a smiling widely. Her first date with Raoul! She knew she shouldn't be this excited, but she couldn't help it. Christine went down to the building's front door and opened it to find a simple, but nicely dressed Raoul standing there with a bouquet of carnations.

"These are for you, Christine." he said shyly. "And you look so beautiful." Christine blushed and took the flowers from him, lifting them up to her nose to take a sniff of the the flowers' scent.

"Oh, Raoul… they are absolutely wonderful."

"I didn't know what your favorite flower was so I just got you with what my instinct said." he explained. Christine smiled and shook her head.

"They are lovely, Raoul. Thank you." she said. Raoul held out his arm and she gratefully took it before he led her to his car and opened the door for her. Christine went in the car and waited as Raoul went to the driver's side and put the keys in the ignition. Raoul turned on the car before driving into the evening's streets.

* * *

><p>Christine and Raoul were sitting in a lovely restaurant that was quite cozy. They were already on their dessert course and she looked up at Raoul who was staring at her with soft and warm eyes.<p>

"What is it?" she asked gently. Raoul smiled but then sighed before taking the fork and cutting a piece his cake.

"I just…. you're very pretty." he said. Christine felt her cheeks turn red from the compliment. "I just can't believe that Monsieur Erik decided to let you go."

Christine tensed and looked at Raoul who was looking at his plate before him. She awkwardly began to poke and take bites of her piece of cake. "Well, I can't say I'm happy that we broke up, but I just can't be with him…"

"Why not?" Raoul asked. Christine sighed before shaking her head as a way to say that she did not want to talk about it. Raoul took the hint and pressed the issue no further. "Well whatever it was, he was really stupid to let someone like you go." His loss is my gain. Raoul thought.

"I suppose," Christine shrugged. She continued eating as Raoul kept observing her. She really was a beauty and he couldn't believe that she was out here on a date with him. Since the moment he saw her, he wanted to be with her but then that masked man got in the way and he knew that she was head over heels for him. He had no chance. But now… she seems to be a little bit interested in him and he was not about to lose this chance. He wanted to be with Christine and he'd be damned if that masked fiend got in the way.

"Christine, I have another place I want to take you. Are you ready to leave?" he asked. Christine nodded her head and Raoul called for the check. He quickly paid and grabbed Christine's hand before heading out the restaurant and walking to the streets.

"Raoul, where are we going?" Christine asked, trying to keep up with his pace. "The car is back at the restaurant's parking lot."

"Be patient, Christine." he said with a teasing tone. Christine smiled and went along with his charade, going with him to wherever it was that he wanted to take her. But much to her confusion, they stopped in front of the opera house. "Come on," he urged and pulled her with him as they went inside. Christine went with him and felt that this was all too familiar.

Sure enough, Raoul was standing there showing her the giant orchestra that was rehearsing inside. They were playing Beethoven's 5th symphony and Christine felt her heart begin to ache. This was exactly where Erik brought her on their first date. She remembered that she was amazed and felt wonderful as the music consumed them, but now it was only hurting her deeply. It was a bittersweet moment and she couldn't concentrate because of her memories. Tears filled her eyes and she looked at Raoul who was smiling at her.

"I know," he said. "Music makes me feel that way too." he pulled her into his arms and Christine allowed it. It was better to let him believe that the reason for his tears was the music rather than of Erik. Christine sniffed before she pulled away after a few moments and smiled. "Don't worry, I think it's normal for you to feel that way."

"Music will always make me feel a certain way," Christine said. "But sometimes I don't know if his music makes me feel good or bad…"

"_His_?" Raoul questioned but before Christine could respond, a tall figure appeared and loomed over them.

"What are you doing in _my_ opera house?" Erik growled. It seemed as if his question was directed at both of them, but his golden eyes glared only at Raoul. Christine wiped away her tears before she returned Erik's glare.

"We were just looking at the orchestra," she said. Erik's stare averted to Christine but the glare disappeared and those eyes seemed to attempt to remain calm.

"Oh?" Erik cocked his visible brow. "The opera house is closed and, last time I checked, that means no one is allowed in." He crossed his arms over his chest and stared at Christine, waiting for a response.

"It was my fault." Raoul confessed. "I paid the janitor to leave the doors open so I could bring Christine in here to see them play,"

"My problem is that you _know_ of this orchestra being here at night, Monsieur Chanes." Erik snapped, his eyes throwing daggers into Raoul's soul. "That meaning you have been sticking your nose in my opera house long after your work was finished." Raoul opened his mouth and then closed it again, having nothing to say because Erik was right. "And it's trespassing which is against the law, Monsieur Chanes."

"Then call the police," Christine barked. "I'm going to be arrested too! Do you want that? Only because we can to see a stupid orchestra play?!" Christine's nose flared with anger. "What is wrong with you?!"

Erik let out a laugh that was filled with mockery. "You dare ask that question?!"

"I am not yours!" Christine shouted. "You have no right to trespass in my life! And it's against my life laws. So just leave me alone!" Christine grabbed Raoul's hand and pulled him to the front doors, exiting the opera house leaving Erik staring at the couple enraged.

Raoul and Christine walked silently back to the car and they got into the vehicle without saying a word. Christine felt horrible because Raoul had not spoken anything against Erik in fear. She hated that Erik had acted that way.

"I'm sorry, Raoul." Christine spoke up. "Erik had no right to speak to you that way. I know this is not how you wanted our first date to be like. I'll make it up to you next time."

"Next time?" Raoul questioned. "You wish to see me again?"

"Well, yes." Christine said. "Why? Don't you?"

"No, no! Wait I mean yes! Wait," Raoul stuttered. "What I mean is, I do wish to see you again. I'm just surprised that you wish to have another date."

"Sure, I do." Christine smiled. Raoul grinned and continued driving as he headed back to Meg's apartment to drop her off.

* * *

><p>Erik was sitting in his office the following Monday, waiting…. simply waiting.<p>

Christine opened the door before slamming it behind her. Her eyes were on fire with rage as she approached the desk quickly, slamming her tiny fists against wooden table. Erik merely leaned back into his chair and waiting for her to speak.

"How dare you…" she hissed. Her voice was so low that even she was shocked by it's change. Erik cocked his head to the side, in mock confusion.

"What do speak of, my dear?" he asked.

"Cut the bull, Erik!" Christine yelled. "How could you do that! How could you have possibly stooped so low?!"

"My dear, you will have to be more specific."

"You fired Raoul!" she roared. Erik stood from the chair and walked over to stand in front of her. "How could you do that! Only because I went on a date with him!"

"Yes," he admitted. "That and he trespassed into my opera house." He crossed his arms over his chest and Christine lifted her hand to slap Erik, but he was quicker and grabbed her wrist to refrain her from doing so. "Strike me? Tsk tsk, Christine."

"You monster!" Christine snatched her hand away from his and glared at him. Erik's eyes narrowed before he grabbed both of Christine's arms and brought her closer to him.

"Monster?" he questioned. "That meddlesome boy is only preying on you because you are vulnerable and sad. That is the only reason he asked you out!"

Christine barked out a laugh. "You unimaginable hypocrite! You who preyed on me because I was stupid and naive with the ways of love. You used me!" She yanked herself from his grasp as he began to speak once more.

"I may have accepted that bet, but everything I felt… _feel_ for you is real." he hissed as he corrected. Christine scoffed and clenched her fists.

"You think that firing him will keep me from seeing him again?" she asked. Erik's anger began to rise and Christine victoriously noticed. "I will not stop seeing him because you have a few tricks up your sleeve."

"You will-"

"No, I won't!" she snapped. "You claim to love me, but you keep hurting me in every possible way! How can I trust a man who will destroy everything I love only to selfishly have me?" Christine turned as if to go before she stopped and looked at Erik. "Love is sacrifice; you can't understand that because you are so determined to make me miserable in order to have me run back to you and that's not how it works." She turned to face the door before letting out a deep breath. "And unfortunately, it's causing the love I had for you turn into hate." she said before she walked out of the office and slammed the door behind her, oblivious to the masked man who dropped to his knees as his heart shattered like glass dropped to the floor.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Oh nooo :( Nice going, Erik... you just pushed her away even more. Gosh. THINK, MAN.  
><strong>

**Anyways, sorry I didn't update yesterday, I was busy. I don't know if you noticed but I have been trying to update every week (: hooray. So I'm attempting to update every Friday to keep you guys happy. Please tell me what you think of the chapter! R&R! 3  
><strong>


End file.
